triangle disputatoire
by Yume resonnance
Summary: Harry ne vivra jamais avec ses parents qui préfèreront élever seulement son frère, Wellan, le Survivant. Sauf que Harry apprendra la vérité en arrivant à Poudlard, et cela ajouté au caractère énervant de Draco Malfoy déclenchera des disputes assez légendaires. Le passé de Harry, deux ans en particulier, s'en mêlera peu à peu... futur SLASH
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous et à toute, pour une fois, je vais faire les choses correctement (je l'ai fait pour aucune de mes autres fics après tout) !_

**Disclaimer** : _presque rien n'est à moi, JKR est à l'origine de tout, sauf Wellan, Daniel et Fierz. Je reste le plus fidèle possible à son univers !_

**Rating** : _T (pas de lemon dès le premier tome mais quelques violences)_

**Avertissement : **_bien que peu présente au début, il s'agit principalement de slash ! Il y aura peu d'hétérosexuels dans cette histoire, donc ceux que cela gène, ne lisez pas !_

**_Couple :_**_SECRET !_

**rythme de parution_ :_**_aucune pour l'instant, mais ça devrait être une toute les deux semaines, jusqu'à la fin de la publication d'omelette temporelle._

**Note de l'auteur : **_Je sais que c'est un sujet mille fois traité, mais je l'aime, et à force d'en lire, j'ai eut envie d'écrire une fic sur les jumeaux Potter à ma façon. Cela fait bien... Ça fait un bon moment que j'ai commencé cette histoire, et puisque je me suis déjà attaqué à la quatrième année, je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de vous la faire partager. Pas de grands méchants seulement méchant, pas de grands gentils seulement gentil, j'essaie de faire de mes personnages des sorciers réalistes... Espérons que j'y arrive._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il faisait face aux deux enfants, jubilant.

Tout allait prendre fin ici et maintenant !

Le couple était stupefixé derrière lui, bien vivant pour observer le meurtre de leurs enfants, pour ressentir toute l'impuissance possible, et Voldemort se délectait de la terreur qui brillait dans les yeux noisettes de l'auror qui l'avait par trois fois défié.

Et oui, voilà ce qui attendait tous ceux qui s'opposerait à sa puissance.

Il leva sa baguette, un des enfants pleurait tandis que l'autre le regardait fixement de ses yeux terriblement verts.

Puis il ouvrit la bouche, un sourire cruel au lèvres, et prononça le sort :

**-Avada...**

Le regard vert du bébé s'intensifia, et il prit maladroitement son frère contre lui.

-...** kedavra !**

Le sort rebondit alors, et s'écrasa contre Voldemort.

Douloureusement.

Et dans un hurlement d'agonie, il sentit son corps exploser.

.

Ils avaient été attaqués par Voldemort.

Lily en tremblait encore, secouée par de silencieux sanglots alors que le sort qui entravait ses mouvements avait soudainement disparut.

Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ses enfants n'avaient rien, pourquoi d'un seul coup le lord noir était tombé en cendre devant leurs yeux. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que l'un de leurs deux fils était l'Élu dont parlait la prophétie, celle pour laquelle Dumbledore était inquiet et à cause de laquelle Peter Pettigrow avait trahi leur secret en les vendant à Voldemort...

Mais lequel ? Lequel des deux enfant les avait sauvé ?

-Lily, James, vous allez bien ?  
-Albus, s'écria Lily en se redressant vivement pour se jeter dans ses bras.  
-que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea le vieux mage en rentrant dans la pièce.

Sanglotant contre son ancien directeur, Lily répondit que Voldemort les avaient attaqué, mais que quand il avait envoyé le sortilège de la mort sur les enfants, Wellan ou Harry l'avait fait rebondir, réduisant le mage noir en cendre.

Dumbledore se dégagea de l'étreinte et se rapprocha des deux enfants pour les regarder de plus près.

L'un avait une cicatrice rouge et boursouflée sur le front, tandis que l'autre semblait plutôt paisible.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il vérifia le niveau de magie.

Celui à la blessure était beaucoup plus puissant que l'autre, donc en sachant que repousser un tel sortilège devait être terriblement épuisant, c'était le petit Wellan qui avait dut les protéger du sortilège de la mort.

D'autant plus que jamais un enfant capable de survivre au sortilège de la mort se ferait blesser...

-Lily, James... Il va falloir séparer vos enfants.

-pardon ? S'exclama James.

-je suis désolé, fit Dumbledore en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Certaines informations me poussent à croire que Voldemort n'est pas mort définitivement, et il faut entrainer votre fils à le combattre, pour qu'il puisse résister.

-mais... Mais pourquoi les séparer ? s'exclama à nouveau le maraudeur.

-la jalousie entre frères...

Dumbledore ne finit pas sa phrase, ses yeux se perdirent un instant dans le vague, comme si il se rappelait d'un passé extrêmement douloureux.

Il fini néanmoins par se reprendre :

-il faut que vous compreniez que ce que je fais est pour le bien de Wellan. Je conduirais Harry dans une famille où il vivra heureux et ne fera pas subir sa jalousie à son frère, le Survivant...

Il inspira profondément avant de lâcher :

-le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

James ne pouvait le croire : lui et sa femme avaient dut resté discrets pendant au moins trois mois, sans avoir le droit d'utiliser de magie, sans sortir, sans pouvoir continuer leur métiers d'aurors, et maintenant que leur ami les avait trahis, maintenant que Voldemort était mort, on lui volait un de ses fils ?

James se rebella, il cria, hurla, interdit que l'on touche à ses enfants. Jamais. James Potter aimait ses fils. Ses deux fils. Qu'ils soient séparés était parfaitement impensable !

Mais Lily intervint alors :

-il a raison, James. Je veux le mieux pour nos enfants.

James se tut, les yeux embrumés de larmes.

-non, Lily tu...

-c'est grâce à Wellan que la guerre se termine aujourd'hui, ne soit pas égoïste, James Potter !

James serra les dents, et ne dit plus rien.

Lily avait toujours raison, il le savait depuis leur scolarité à Poudlard, elle était réputée pour être la voix de la sagesse et même si cela lui brisait le cœur d'être séparé de Harry, qu'y pouvait-il ? Il aimait tellement Lily...

Il ne dit rien, et regarda simplement avec une douleur cuisante son fils être prit par les bras de Dumbledore.

-pourra-t-on avoir de ses nouvelles au moins ?

Dumbledore le regarda, une lueur étrange dans les yeux, loin du pétillement habituel, avant qu'il ne secoue doucement la tête.

-c'est impossible, James. Il ne doit, en aucun cas, savoir qui sont ses parents avant son entrée à Poudlard.

.

Beaucoup de chose s'étaient passées, même si, finalement, Harry n'en connaissait que très peu, il en était conscient.

Il y a quelques années, son papa et sa maman sont morts dans un accident de voiture, d'après son oncle et sa tante. Il ne savait pas vraiment si il devait les croire, mais après tout, il n'a aucun souvenir de cette époque, alors il ne faisait pas de commentaires. Ça se trouve, ce ne sont pas des menteurs et c'est lui qui se fait des idées...

Il ne savait pas vraiment différencier le vrai du faux, il était encore trop petit pour ça, alors il était perdu.

Depuis, il a toujours fait ses choses inexplicables, ses ''anormalités'', comme dit son oncle : Il s'envolait parfois, les serpents venaient lui parler et il arrivait même à casser les choses sans les toucher quand il avait trop peur, même si en retour il se faisait punir...

-garçon ! Hurla sa tante de sa voix cassante et désagréable.

Le verrou de son placard s'ouvrit soudain, et la poigne de sa tante l'agrippa avec brusquerie par le col de son tee-shirt trop grand pour le jeter dans le couloir.

-et bien, qu'attends-tu ? Vas faire à manger, sombre idiot ! Tu n'as pas encore commencé tes corvées et il est déjà 7heures du matin ! Dudley va se réveiller et rien ne sera près pour lui si tu continues à rêvasser. Allez, plus vite que ça !

Harry s'exécuta et alla préparer le petit déjeuné.

Parfois il se demandé si dans les autres familles, tout le monde avait un de leurs enfants qui devait s'occuper de toutes les corvées ménagères, ou si c'était juste ici, parce qu'il n'était pas leur vrai fils, et qu'il faisait ses choses ''anormales''.

Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, il commença à faire cuire le bacon, crispant ses orteils nus au contact du carrelage froid de la maison.

Il se disait que ça pourrait être pire, par exemple, il aurait put atterrir chez sa tante Marge, avec tous ses molosses qui adoraient lui mordre les chevilles et lui aboyait dessus.

Oui, définitivement, il n'était pas si mal tombé !

.

Wellan était debout face à la glace.

Nu.

Il avait huit ans, aujourd'hui, et il se sentait bizarre.

Il n'avait plus ce côté orgueilleux qui berçait son enfance, quand sa mère lui chuchotait le soir à quel point elle était heureuse de l'avoir pour fils, à quel point il était fort et qu'avoir vaincu Voldemort était un exploit dont il pouvait se vanter et être fier.

Wellan n'était plus fier.

Parce qu'il avait entendu une conversation entre son père et quelqu'un, à travers un miroir, où il lui demandait comment avançaient les recherches pour _Le_ retrouver.

_« quand quitteras-tu Lily, Cornedrue ? Tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle a fait ? À son propre fils ? » avait dit la voix à travers le miroir.  
_

_« je sais, Patmol, je sais... Mais j'ai Wellan, ici, et je peux pas le laisser comme j'ai dut laisser son frère ! » avait répondu son père._

Son frère.

Wellan se sentait mal, comme si il pouvait vomir à tout moment.

Sa mère avait abandonné son frère, comme on abandonne un crapaud ou un chat avant de partir en vacance. Et son père n'était pas d'accord.

Mais il a laissé faire, malgré tout, et Wellan se dégouttait : c'était sûrement de sa faute à lui si son père n'avait pas été contre l'abandon de son frère...

Ses yeux parcoururent son corps, il avait envie de vomir, encore, et de griffer sa peau jusqu'au sang...

Mais il ne le faisait pas. Il ne le ferait jamais. Ses parents ne devaient pas savoir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, ce serait horrible !

-Wellan ! Je n'entends pas couler l'eau, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Wellan jeta un coup d'œil à la porte avant de répondre tout en se glissant dans la grande cabine de douche :

-tout va bien, maman, j'étais dans mes pensées.

Cette conversation... Elle expliquait le creux, là, le vide dans son âme depuis toujours.

Elle expliquait presque tout...

Presque...

Pourquoi sa mère avait fait ça ?


	2. Chapter 2

_J'utilise juste l'entête pour répondre à Rosa Black, en effet, je ne met pas de majuscule en début de dialogue, me suis souvent fait grondé pour cela, mais je trouve pas ça très beau en réalité... Enfin, j'essaierais de le faire par la suite, mais il risque d'y avoir des oublis, je te préviens^^_

_Bonne lecture les amis !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Harry était dehors.

La nuit était tombé depuis une demi heure, et le froid se glissait sous le pull trop grand qu'il avait récupéré de Dudley, comme la plupart de ses vêtements.

Il avait décidé de continuer de peindre le portail ce soir au lieu d'attendre le lendemain, pour qu'il ai une chance d'échapper à la maison pendant la journée... Même si il se doutait bien que sa tante lui trouvera bien une corvée ou deux pour le retenir à l'intérieur...

Accroupi dans l'herbe gelée, Harry passait et repassait son pinceau sur le bois quand une voix le fit soudain sursauter :

-Et bien et bien, jeune homme, que fais-tu dehors à une heure pareil ?

Harry se retourna et vit un grand homme, la peau couleur cendre et des dents si blanches qu'elles semblaient briller. Il le regardait de haut, à quelques pas de lui. Il avait l'air bizarre, même si Harry ne saurait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais l'inconnu lui faisait extrêmement peur, presque plus que son oncle Vernon...

Il répondit pourtant :

-Bonjour monsieur. Je repeint le portail.

-Je vois ça, mais pourquoi es-ce un si joli et jeune garçon qui doit s'en occuper ?

Harry lui envoya un regard soupçonneux, l'homme était un peu trop curieux à son goût.

Il hésitait franchement entre rentrer immédiatement pour éviter la compagnie de l'intrus, ou l'ignorer et finir sa corvée, mais finalement, il n'eut pas à faire de choix puisqu'après un rire étrangement rauque, l'homme continua son chemin, s'éloignant sans plus lui jeter un regard.

Harry regarda la silhouette s'éloigner avant de finalement hausser les épaules, et recommencer à peindre.

.

Wellan fut présenté à quelques familles, de sang-mêlé principalement.

Il parla avec des «traîtres à leurs sang», comme les appelaient les sangs purs traditionnels, et rencontra deux nés-moldus : les frères Crivey. Ces derniers semblaient l'aduler quasiment, tant leurs yeux brillaient.

Wellan était aussi gêné que flatté, alors il se laissait faire en écoutant sa mère vanter ses mérites. Après tout, il était le Survivant, c'est normal que les gens ai du respect pour lui...

Wellan soupira et observa le salon du manoir.

Sa mère, d'un côté, parlait à monsieur et madame Weasley, puis certains de leurs enfants qui étaient venus parlaient aux Finnigan. Le regard de Wellan se posa alors sur l'autre côté du salon où, tournant le dos à tout le monde, son père regardait fixement la cheminée.

Wellan s'excusa auprès des frères Crivey et le rejoignit.

-Qu'es-ce que tu fais, papa ?

James sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, et se tourna vers son fils... Non, vers_ l'un_ de ses fils.

-Tu n'es pas avec les autres ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Non, tu avais l'air triste, alors je suis venu.

-Je ne suis pas triste, le contra son père en détournant les yeux.

-C'est à cause de mon frère ?

James sursauta à nouveau, et le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Mal à l'aise, Wellan se mit à se balancer, changeant d'appuis nerveusement.

-Je... j'ai surprit une conversation, l'autre jour...

-Ah bon...

Il détourna la tête, et Wellan ne put s'empêcher de demander pardon.

-Ne t'excuse pas, Wellan. Ta mère ne voulait pas que tu le saches, mais après tout, tu en avais le droit.

-Pourquoi vous l'avez abandonné ?

James ouvrit la bouche mais Lily appela son fils pour manger.

Après un dernier regard, ce dernier rejoignit sa mère, non sans remettre cette conversation à plus tard.

Même si il n'aura pas l'occasion de le faire, qu'il ne parviendra plus à parler à son père seul à seul car sa mère l'en empêchera, plus ou moins exprès.

Mais tout ça, il ne le savait pas encore...

.

Harry avait réussit à avoir sa journée de libre, finalement.

Il alla dans le parc où, à cause du froid de l'hiver et de l'heure tardive, aucun enfant ne venait s'amuser, le laissant tranquille et seul pour la soirée.

Assis sur la balançoire depuis plusieurs heures, il regardait le soleil décliner en laissant ses pensées divaguer.

Il frissonnait légèrement, mais préférait encore traîner dehors plutôt que devoir affronter les remarques de son oncles, les regards méprisants de sa tante et les coups de son cousin.

C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée, car plus il rentrerait tard, plus ce sera dur à supporter mais... Mais il ne les appréciait pas, ils lui faisaient peur, il ne voulait pas les voir. Ou du moins, il préférait les voir le moins possible.

Soudain, la lumière changea, et Harry cligna des yeux en voyant le soleil se coucher.

Combien de temps était-il rester là, au final ?

Il se releva, se frottant les bras dans l'espoir de les réchauffer, et se dirigea vers la sortie du parc quand il vit, du coin de l'œil, une silhouette. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il distingue les détails de son visage, néanmoins son sourire se détachait clairement de l'obscurité.

Décidant avec sagesse de ne pas s'attarder et de rentrer le plus vite possible chez lui, il ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention et hâta le pas.

Mais bien avant d'arriver chez lui, il sentit inexplicablement ses yeux se voiler, sa bouche s'assécher et ses jambes le lâcher. Il perdit connaissance, et ne se réveillera que des années plus tard, exactement au même endroit, mais avec une étrange cicatrice traçant une courbe sur sa joue.

.

Deux ans.

Dumbledore fulminait toujours, malgré le temps qui était passé.

Deux ans que le gamin avait échapper à sa vigilance, et que les Dursley ont été punis pour leur incompétence.

Perdre un enfant, _cet _enfant !

Si jamais... si jamais Dumbledore s'était trompé et que Wellan n'était pas le vrai survivant, jamais il ne pourrait rattraper le coup !

Il ne pourrait pas non plus le convaincre que c'est lui qui l'avait sortit de la misère qu'était sa famille de moldus et qu'il pouvait s'appuyer sur lui en lui accordant sa confiance.

Ainsi il aurait eu les deux frère Potter sous son aile et aurait put renverser Voldemort !

Ce qu'il ne pourra pas faire dans le cas où le petit Harry disparaissait !

Dumbledore grimaça, et reprit sa marche dans son bureau, abandonnant à contre cœur les recherches du jeune sorcier qui n'avait jamais rien donné, et qui lui faisait simplement perdre du temps et de l'argent...

.

Pendant ce temps, dans un quartier tranquille d'Angleterre, un jeune garçon se releva un peu groggy du sol où il était à l'instant allongé et observa les alentours avec surprise.

Depuis quand les Prentice avaient déménagé ? Et l'épicerie n'était pas là avant, si ?

Puis il remarqua le soleil haut dans le ciel et se mit à paniquer : il avait passé la nuit dehors, son oncle allait le punir !

Remarquant distraitement que ses vêtements n'étaient pas les même que la veille, il fini de se lever et parcourut les dernières rues qui le ramenèrent chez lui en courant, craignant la punition et la colère de ses réguliers qu'il allait devoir subir.

_Passé ?_

La maison des Dursley était... différente. Fronçant encore plus les sourcils, Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment mais quand il vit que tous les meubles de la maison avait disparut, il commença sérieusement à paniquer.

Mais qu'es-ce qu'il se passait au juste ?!

-H-Harry ?

Se retournant d'un coup, le cœur battant à mille allure, Harry vit un vieille dame entourée d'une bonne dizaine de chats le regarder fixement.

-Mrs Figg ?

-Harry c'est bien toi ? Où était-tu passé ses deux dernières années ?

-Hein ? Mais... mais ici madame Figg, j'ai toujours habité à Privet Drive avec les Dursley. Vous allez bien ?

-Je vais bien, moi, grogna la veille en montant l'allée droite qui menait à l'entrée de la maison et saisissant son bras vivement. Toi par contre, suis moi, je crois que nous devons parler en toute urgence !

Et Harry, un peu dépassé, se laissa traîner à sa suite.

.

Quelques instants plus tard, assis assis au milieu du salon du numéro 5 Privet Drive, Harry dévisageait sa voisine d'un air ahuri. Il demanda encore une fois :

-Que dites vous ?

-Je dis que cela fait deux ans que tu as disparu, et que les Dursley ont reçut la visite des sorciers pour savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, et qu'ils n'étaient jamais revenus.

-Les sorciers ?

_Folie..._

Oui, elle l'était sûrement déjà, folle, c'est la présence de tous ses chats qui avait dut faire régresser son esprit, les ronronnements ont sans doute un effet lavage-de-cerveau !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil mauvais au félin le plus proche qui, comme si ils avaient comprit son raisonnement, feula dans sa direction.

-Oui, Harry. Des sorciers, comme toi.

_Terreur..._

-Je ne suis pas un sorcier ! S'exclama Harry, persuadé que, comme les Dursley, la femme allait le frapper si il parlait de ça.

Bien qu'il ai déjà réussi à parler avec des serpents, souvent même, qu'il s'était envolé, une fois, quand son cousin le poursuivait, et d'autres petits détails dans le même genre.

Mais il ne pouvait pas être... sorcier ! N'es-ce pas ?

_Doute..._

-Si, Harry, tu es un sorcier, un sorcier beaucoup plus important que ce que cet idiot de Dumbledore peut bien penser ! C'est la vieillesse qui lui fait croire que son expérience suffit à le rendre intelligent ! Balivernes !

Elle secoua la tête puis reprit :

-Tu n'es pas qu'un simple enfant, il aurait dut le savoir ! Mais ce vieux fou s'est cantonné à ce qu'il avait apprit dans ses grimoires, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir de lui-même, et résultat : tu es tombé dans une famille incapable de te donner ce dont tu as besoin !

Elle continua un moment à jurer dans sa barbe inexistante un moment sans qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'elle disait, jusqu'à jeter un coup d'œil à Harry et, semble-t-il, se rappeler de sa présence.

-De quoi te rappelles-tu ?

-Pardon ?

-Ton dernier souvenir.

Si ça peut lui faire plaisir...

-Heu, j'étais au parc au dessus de la ville, il y avait cet homme qui me regardais depuis hier soir et puis pendant que je rentrais, je me suis évanoui.

La vieille folle hocha la tête d'un air pensif et darda à nouveau son regard sur lui.

-Et tu ne te sens pas... différent ?

Se grattant le bout du nez de l'ongle, Harry chercha à savoir ce qu'elle entendait par là. Il fini par dire, hésitant à parler de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment en lui :

-Et bien... comme si... tout n'était pas à sa place... je veux dire, le quartier a l'air un peu changé.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas faux, mais c'est de toi que je te parle !

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry fixa la femme en cherchant où elle voulait en venir.

_Puissance..._

-Comment ça ? Demanda prudemment le garçon.

La vieille lui fit signe de ne pas bouger tandis qu'elle se levait pour aller rejoindre son armoire d'où elle sortit un miroir.

Et bien, elle voulait compter ses rides ?

Elle revint à lui et le lui tendit.

-Tu devrais y jeter un coup d'œil, mon garçon.

C'était un joli miroir, de bonne facture (il ne savait même pas d'où il connaissait ce mot) mais plutôt rouillé.

-Et bien ?

-Regarde dedans, petit idiot !

Faisant la moue sous l'insulte, il s'exécuta, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

_Douce beauté..._

Ce... ce... ce n'était pas lui ça ?!

Il y avait un beau visage, plutôt fin mais plus aussi maigre que d'habitude. Une fine cicatrice pale traversait sa joue de sa pommette au menton, ses cheveux s'étaient allongés, et cascadaient autours de son visage avec délicatesse et ne paraissaient plus aussi ébouriffés qu'avant. Ses yeux, toujours d'un vert étrangement brillants, n'étaient plus cachés sous de grosses lunettes rondes et pourtant il voyait clair.

En plissant le nez, il fut surprit de voir son reflet en faire de même. Il fixa alors ses yeux qu'il cligna d'étonnement.

Le garçon, dans le miroir, était beau.

Mais il n'était pas lui.

_Différence..._

Il releva les yeux vers la vieille femme qui le fixait et dit :

-Ce n'est pas moi.

-Si, c'est toi. C'est toi avec deux ans de plus et correctement nourri. Comment tu te sens ?

-Je... je sais pas trop.

Harry se dandina, mal à l'aise face à ce visage qui n'était décidément pas le sien, il ne pouvait pourtant pas détourner les yeux du reflet, testant ses mimiques, vérifiant que le visage obéissait immédiatement à ses moindres sollicitations.

Il le faisait.

-Ne te regardes pas comme ça, tu n'as pas tant changer que ça, tout de même...

-Si quand même, là, je suis beau, c'est bizarre...

La vieille éclata de rire et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu as toujours été beau, petit ! Allez viens, on va à la police annoncer ton retours !

Harry se leva et la suivit, mais au moment où il sortait de la maison, il se stoppa et la fixa en demandant :

-Donc c'est vraiment vrai ? Je veux dire, c'est pas un rêve, ou une blague, ni rien ?

Mrs Figg le contempla un moment avant de hocher la tête en soutenant son regard. Celui de Harry dériva vers le ciel et fixa un moment les nuages avant qu'il ne se décide finalement à suivre la femme jusqu'à la petite coccinelle qui démarra en crachotant.

Celle-ci allait entre les voitures à une allure effrayante et _pas du tout _réglementaire ! Harry n'en était pas du tout rassuré, mais il tenta de rester calme jusqu'à ce qu'elle freinant brusquement dans un grand crissement de pneu. Souriant de toute ses dents, Mrs Figg lui demanda de sortir de la voiture, et dès que Harry ai réussi à déplanter ses doigts de la portière, il se jeta sur le sol avec soulagement.

-Oh, sa va, ma conduite n'est pas si horrible.

Harry se contint de répliquer que si, _justement_, et suivit la vieille femme mince mais droite qui traînait ses vieilles pantoufles écossaises jusqu'au commissariat.

Où il passa les pires heures de sa vie : après tout, il était le ''seul survivant'' après la disparition ''mystérieuse et inexpliquée'' de la ''pauvre famille Dursley'', dont on n'avait jamais retrouver les corps.

Depuis, Harry détesta les policiers et les psychologues, avec leurs questions tordues, leurs à-priori sur les psychopathes et sur les traumatismes dont il est censé être victime.

N'importe quoi...

.

Harry était encore à moitié endormit, il traînait la patte pour descendre manger.

_11ans..._

Il était sûr que son oncle et sa tante l'auraient oublié, à compter qu'il connaissent la date. En fait, sans la voisine Mrs Figg, jamais il ne l'aurait connu.

Arabella Figg, la vieille fille aux cent chats (en fait, il n'y en avait que 32, mais ils le détestaient tellement que ça ne changeait rien au nombre) l'avait adopté l'an dernier, après son retour miraculé qui avait fait tant de remouds à l'époque. Il s'appelait donc désormais Harry Figg et, à son plus grand malheur, vivait désormais entouré de chats de toutes les couleurs aux techniques les plus basses pour le faire tomber le matin et lui ôter la vie la nuit.

En entendant encore ronfler dans la chambre de sa très cher régulière, Harry descendit jusqu'à la cuisine pour préparer à manger en essayant de garder les yeux ouvert.

Il n'était toujours pas adepte des grasses matinée, mais était encore moins du matin que d'habitude depuis son retours à Privet Drive (il supposait qu'il en était partit pendant ces deux ans vu que personne ne l'avait vu ici... mais n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir).

Une fois le repas fin prêt et la table installée, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour prendre le courrier.

Et là, surprise !

Une lettre pour lui.

_Hélas..._

Fronçant ses sourcils, il lu l'adresse écrite en encre verte, son nom, même l'endroit où il dormait !

Il posa le reste du courrier sur la table basse et repartit installer les couverts et mettre les oeufs à chauffer quand des pas dans l'escalier lui fit redresser la tête.

-Bonjour, Arabella...

Un bonjour joyeux lui répondit et Harry grimaça : il ne se fera jamais à la bonne humeur matinale de sa tutrice. Comment pouvait-elle réussir à ne pas ressembler à un zombie tous les matins ?

-Ouh, s'exclama t-elle d'une voix de petite fille. J'ai du courrier ?

Il hocha la tête sans répondre. Puis il secoua le sien vers sa tante dont les yeux formèrent deux soucoupes.

-Tu es admit à Poudlard, Harry Figg !

Sans déconner...

.

Bien loin de là, à Godric Hollow, Wellan était affalé sur le ventre et mâchonnait d'une manière très peu digne une baguette en sucre.

Un magazine sur le Quidditch en main, il contemplait les stars du moment avec des photos où ils exécutaient leurs plus grandes figures, envoyant des sourires au lecteurs de temps en temps.

Quand il arrivera à Poudlard, il essaiera d'être batteur, ou attrapeur, il hésitait encore... Même si c'est interdit pour les premières année normalement, il était le Survivant, il pouvait bien essayer ! Sa mère lui a toujours dit que rien n'était impossible pour lui !

Soudain, des coups toqués à son carreau le firent sursauter.

Vérifiant que personne n'était à la porte, il se leva pour la refermer avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Un hibou grand duc à l'allure digne gonfla ses plumes tout en tendant une patte où était accrocher une lettre.

Sa lettre de Poudlard.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, un immense sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il la prenait et que l'oiseau s'envolait sans plus attendre.

Il contempla la lettre un long moment sans l'ouvrir.

C'était la preuve qu'il restait finalement un garçon comme les autre, qui recevait sa lettre pour Poudlard de la même manière que les autres, qu'il était finalement...

-Tu as reçut ta lettre mon chou ? Fit une voix à l'entrée de sa chambre, le faisant sursauter.

La cachant rapidement dans son dos, il se retourna légèrement pour secouer la tête dans sa direction en répondant :

-Pas encore, maman, tu sais bien que vous serez les premiers au courant quand je l'aurais.

Lily Potter lui sourit gentiment et sortit de la chambre sans rien ajouter.

Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit et son pouce passa et repassa sur son nom écrit à l'encre verte d'une jolie écriture fine et penchée.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et il se crispa, cessant de caresser la lettre en appréhendant la réaction de sa mère en voyant qu'il lui avait mentit.

-Je me doutais bien que j'avais vu un oiseau à ta fenêtre.

Son père...

Wellan se détendit.

James Potter vint s'asseoir sur son lit et entoura les épaules de son fils sans toucher l'enveloppe blanche. Il demanda doucement :

-Que ressens-tu ?

Wellan répondit d'une voix étrangement lointaine, rêveuse :

-Je me sens comme tout le monde, comme tous les garçons de onze...

Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à son père, mais celui-ci le regardait avec bienveillance, alors Wellan continua :

-je me sens comme eux, juste le temps que je tiens cette lettre, parce que je sens que là bas, je serais peut-être le Survivant, mais j'y serais loin de la pression de maman pour que je sois à la auteur de mon titre.

Il se mordilla les lèvres, analysant ses sentiments du mieux qu'il pouvait pour en parler à son père le plus clairement possible. Il reprit :

-En ce moment, je me dis que maman ne peut pas encore m'interdire d'y aller en prétendant que c'est trop dangereux ou indigne de moi.

James Potter hocha la tête, sourit, et répondit :

-Moi, quand j'ai reçut cette lettre à mes onze ans, je l'ai détesté.

Wellan leva un regard surprit vers son père qui reprit :

-Pendant exactement 8 secondes, je m'en rappelle j'ai compté, plaisanta-t-il. C'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour me dire que, non, ça ne me sépare pas de mes parents à jamais. Et puis, je me suis dit que je reverrais cet étrange garçon que j'avais croisé une fois, et avec qui on s'était battu comme des chiffonniers au beau milieu du Chemin de Traverse. C'est effectivement ce qu'il s'est passé, et j'ai passé à Poudlard les plus belles années de ma vie.

James avait les yeux dans le vague et ceux de Wellan étaient remplis d'étoiles.

Il était devenu tellement rare qu'il puisse parler à son père seul à seul, tant sa mère envahissait son espace personnel et les interrompaient à chaque fois.

-à table ! Hurla d'ailleurs Lily depuis le rez de chaussez.

Wellan se leva d'un coup mais la main de son père le retint.

-Après le repas, il y aura quelque chose pour Poudlard dans ta chambre. Descends avec ta lettre !

.

Wellan se retenait de dire quoi que ce soit, comme d'habitude. Il laissa ses parents se disputer pour savoir si il irait à Poudlard ou non.

La dispute dura longtemps, et pour une fois ce fut son père qui prit le dessus. Avec un compromis, bien sûr, sa mère viendra travailler à Poudlard pour le surveiller, mais le principal c'est que lui pouvait y aller.

C'est ce qu'il se dit tout en remontant dans sa chambre à toute vitesse, voulant savoir ce que lui avait laisser son père pour Poudlard... Et comme promis, quelque chose trônait sur son lit.

Une sorte d'étoffe brillante.

Wellan ferma la porte et s'en approcha avec avidité et curiosité, pressé de savoir ce que c'était exactement. Il la souleva et elle sembla être liquide entre ses doigts.

Une cape.

Mieux que ça, se dit-il en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur quand il vit les reflets onduler sur le tissus de manière magique.

Une cape d'invisibilité !

Bouche bée, Wellan enfila la cape sur son corps et trottina jusqu'à sa salle de bain personnelle où il contempla longtemps la vision de son corps s'arrêtant au niveau du cou.

Il n'avait jamais autant aimé son père que ce jour !

.

Harry était assis dans le jardin, en tailleurs, les yeux fermés et le visage parfaitement détendu.

Il attendait.

Vint alors les premiers bruissements d'herbe, suivit des premiers sifflements qu'il avait toujours comprit.

_Venus pour toi..._

Harry sourit.

Ça au moins n'avait pas changé malgré les deux années qu'il avait perdu il ne savait où : les serpents viennent toujours le voir dès qu'il faisait mine de les attendre, même quand Harry ne les appelait pas.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir plusieurs couleuvres l'entourer, et même une vipère, à droite, qui se coula tranquillement sur ses genoux.

_-Bonjour à vous mes amis._

Elles sifflèrent de contentement et vinrent se coller à lui comme des chats quémandant une caresse. Mais ce n'étaient pas des chats, donc Harry ne les caressa pas. Il les couvait juste du regard, et cela leur convenait parfaitement.

-Harry ! Dit au revoir à tes amies, on va au Chemin de Traverse !

Harry soupira : elle n'était pas censé dire ce genre de chose dans le monde moldu, surtout en plein milieu de la journée où beaucoup de voisins étaient attentifs, mais ça, elle ne semblait pas l'assimiler.

La discrétion et Mrs Figg... c'était un peu comme lui et les chats, ils ne vont pas bien ensemble !

Bref, Mrs Figg était le parfait contraire de la famille bien propre sur elle qu'était les Dursley, et Harry, malgré son exaspération, ne pouvait qu'apprécier cela.

-J'arrive !

Il grimpa dans la coccinelle et, avec un sourire déterminé vraiment effrayant, sa tutrice s'exclama :

-Alors GO !

_Adrénaline..._

Et la petite voiture, pour le plus grand malheur de Harry qui ne parvenait toujours pas à s'habituer, partit à fond la caisse et prit le virage sur deux roues avant de disparaître au virage suivant.

.

Wellan était allé faire ses achats pour Poudlard, et avait vu avec une certaine satisfaction les gens chuchoter sur son passage, les marchants lui faire des réductions, les adultes se perdre en révérences...

Sauf Olivander.

Le vendeur de baguette l'ignora complètement à son arrivée, lui demandant sèchement de patienter en sortant des dizaines et des dizaines de boites à baguettes pour qu'un jeune garçon (qui devait sûrement rentrer à Poudlard cette année lui aussi) accompagnée par une vieille se décide enfin.

Il patienta pendant de trop longues minutes, trépignant impatiemment sur place tandis que son père, les mains dans les poches, semblait d'une patience qui ne ressemblait absolument pas aux portraits que lui avait fait sa mère sur les années de scolarité de James Potter, Joker des maraudeurs...

Une vitre explosée, des rayons entiers vidées et le toit à moitié soufflé plus tard, une douce chaleur s'échappa du garçon et de la baguette qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Enfin !

.

James était devenu désintéressé par pas mal de choses.

Les envies de sa femme, son travail d'auror, le temps qui passe, les états d'âmes de Sirius, le manque de Rémus, le cerf en lui qui se débattait en quête de liberté... Trop de chose flous, de choses fatigantes. James se sentait déjà épuisé moralement, ayant toujours besoin de repos, de vacances, de silence... Les dernières choses qui comptaient encore à ses yeux étaient ses fils.

Le bien être de Wellan et la recherche de Harry.

Harry lui manquait tant, James était si heureux quand Sirius lui annonçait qu'il avait une piste, si déçut quand Sirius lui avouait que, finalement, rien n'avait abouti au final.

Wellan, lui, c'était une autre histoire.

James pensait qu'il était un mauvais père, ou du moins, pas assez compétant : Wellan avait hérité de son arrogance, alors entre son titre de Survivant et son visage, il avait de quoi se vanter. James aurait voulu qu'il soit modeste, mais il n'était vraiment pas le mieux placé pour le lui apprendre.

Rémus aurait put...

Mais cela faisait bien des années que le loup garou n'était plus auprès d'eux...

James soupira.

L'enfant qui faisait patienter son fils obtint enfin une baguette convenable, et après un « intéressant... très intéressant » et quelques explications chuchotées, l'enfant partit.

James ressentit quelque chose d'intrigant venant de ce garçon au longs cheveux noirs et dont une cicatrice barrait la joue, mais les exclamations indignées de Wellan le ramenèrent à la réalité et il soupira avant de se concentrer sur la dispute de son fils avec le vénérable vendeur de baguette.

Que la vie était fatigante, depuis que les maraudeurs s'étaient dissous...

* * *

_Et voilà le deuxième chapitre !_

_J'essaie de poster régulièrement, mais la semaine de révision ne me laisse pas énormément de temps pour, je suis désolé... Et puis, je vais vous dire, sois je m'excuserais tout le temps pour les retards, sois j'annonce dès le début que je ne suis pas du tout ponctuelle, ça vous dit ?^^_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même_

_Yume u_u  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Petite__ annonce : Aide pour les révision  
_**

Je vais pas rajouter du texte sur le chapitre, mais aller voir sur mon profil quand vous aurez fini de lire, ça pourrait vous intéresser si vous êtes encore au lycée ou que vous aimez étudier.

(oui je sais, ce n'est plus la période, mais pour l'année prochaine :p)

* * *

_N'ayant pas put répondre directement, je vais répondre ici à une des review qui pourrait peut-être concerner d'autres lecteurs : oui Wellan donne l'impression qu'il pense que tout lui est dût, car il est un enfant gâté. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas son statut de Survivant qui fait cela, juste son éducation (entre Lily qui le flatte tout le temps et James qui... bah, qui est James quoi, la modestie n'est pas facile à conserver), voilà pourquoi il essaie tout de même de rester humble._

_Voilà, bonne lecture maintenant !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Et ce fut avec une nouvelle baguette, pleins de livres et un chaudron que Harry rentra chez lui ce jour là, ainsi qu'avec la promesse d'un super cadeau pour envoyer ses lettres, quand il sera à Poudlard.

Mais bon, connaissant sa tutrice, ça risquait d'être bien loin de la discrétion à laquelle il aspirait...

Sa tutrice, bien que Craquemolle, connaissait bien le monde sorcier, et elle avait put amener Harry au Chemin de Traverse, le patron du Chaudron Baveur leur ayant ouvert le passage.

Assis dans le jardin, Harry faisait à présent ses au revoir.

-J_e vais partir pour longtemps, messss amies. M'attendrez-vous ?_

_-Nous t'attendrons..._

Il sourit, la vipère quitta ses jambes et Harry se leva pour rejoindre sa tutrice qui s'affairait sur le coffre de sa voiture pour essayer d'y caser les malles de Harry. Elle semblait motivée à faire du mieux possible, et s'excitait comme une puce depuis trois jours.

_Affection..._

-Prêt, gamin ?

-Oui Arabella, répondit tranquillement Harry en s'asseyant sur le siège passager.

-Alors accroches ta ceinture, ça va déménager !

S'attachant, il répondit ne levant les yeux au ciel :

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis assez suicidaire pour ne pas le faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiireuh !

La voiture était partie.

La route fut longue, mais beaucoup moins que cela aurait dut. Ils ne furent par miracle intercepté par aucun policier, néanmoins, il avait dut serrer les fesses tout du long.

Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés à la gare de Londres, Harry n'y pensait même plus.

Poudlard.

Il y allait, là, tout de suite, c'était le jour de la rentrée aujourd'hui !

Enfin... dès qu'Arabella aura fini ses recommandations.

_Lassitude_

-...et tu n'oublies pas de te laver correctement, et essaie de manger un peu plus, et n'oublies pas d'être poli avec tes professeurs et de faire tes devoirs, et...

Il coupa court en l'embrassant.

-Je ne pars pas à l'autre bout du monde, je t'enverrais des lettres, et je ne risque rien là bas. Détends toi, c'est moi qui est censé flipper aujourd'hui.

-On dit "avoir peur", Harry, ne me fait pas regretter mon éducation !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

-Arabella, tout ira bien.

-Et ne te fais pas d'ennemis trop vite, attends au moins deux jours !

Harry rigola et, après une dernière étreinte, monta dans les wagons.

Maintenant, trouver un compartiment de libre !

.

Wellan riait à gorge déployé de la blague de Seamus tandis que, rouge brique, Ron s'énervait de se voir ainsi ridiculisé.

Wellan adorait être avec eux, c'était ses amis les plus chers, enfin, les seuls qu'il connaissait assez bien pour être considéré comme amis, plutôt.

Seamus avec ses blagues trop salaces pour son âge, Ron avec ses oreilles rouges brique, et à présent l'ami de Seamus, Dean, qu'il ne connaissait pas encore très bien mais qui avait l'air aussi blagueur que réfléchit.

Wellan sourit.

Ils firent rapidement leur adieu à leur parents, Wellan sentit son sourire vaciller en voyant l'air lointain de son père, et détourna la tête d'un air faussement arrogant.

Il aurait aimé que son père lui montre plus d'attention le jour de son départ pour l'école, comme celui où il avait reçut sa lettre. Il avait été vraiment heureux que son père lui parle cette fois là... Mais il faut croire que ce sera la seule.

Ils montèrent dans le train, et allèrent à la recherche d'un wagon de libre, transportant tant bien que mal leurs affaires.

Puis Ron vit Zabini.

Wellan préférait éviter de se mêler à ce genre de conversation, sa mère l'avait prévenu de ne pas se prendre la tête avec des moins que rien tel que les Zabini.

Elle lui avait dit qu'il devait se concentrer sur les plus grandes familles de sang purs, celles qui avaient été proche de Voldemort comme les Malfoy. D'après Lily Potter, les Crabbes et les Goyle n'étaient pas suffisamment intelligents pour qu'il s'y intéresse, mais Ron était particulièrement virulent contre les sangs-purs riches, qu'il traitait très facilement de futur mage noir...

Wellan soupira. Son ami s'énervait de plus en plus en voyant l'autre rester plus ou moins silencieux, le regardant juste avec une sorte de dégoût.

Ce fut quant il commença à l'insulter de fils de mangemort que Wellan remarqua la crispation énervée du mulâtre.

Mais à ce moment là, un garçon intervint.

Il avait des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivés sur la nuque, un peu décoiffés mais fins. Une cicatrice barrait sa joue et un air déterminé se reflétait sur son visage.

Il était beau. Vraiment beau.

Mais il se dégageait de lui une colère soutenu qui intrigua Wellan, ce fut pourtant à Ron que le garçon s'adressa, ne le calculant même pas.

.

_La première fois qu'ils se sont vu, ils ont été troublés._

_La seconde fois, ils se détestèrent._

.

Harry cherchait un compartiment pour s'installer quand il vit un groupe de première année bloquer le passage.

_Violence..._

Et ce qu'il entendit ne lui plu pas.

Il s'avança vers le groupe d'un pas décidé et se planta entre le garçon à la peau sombre et le rouquin qui l'insultait. Ce dernier, fronçant les sourcils en le voyant, l'apostropha méchamment :

-Tu joues à quoi ? Dégage de là !

-Qu'es-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Répliqua Harry d'un calme qui l'étonna lui-même.

-C'est un fils de mangemort !

Les autres le soutinrent à grands cris.

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, tu es trop stupide pour ça ?

Arabella lui avait parlé des mangemorts, OK, ils étaient de pitoyables sorciers abonnés à la magie noir et se traînant aux pieds d'un mage noir psychopathe, mais Harry ne voyait pas ce que cela avait à voir avec un enfant qui ne devait pas avoir deux ans à l'époque !

_Injustice..._

Un autre garçon intervint alors. Il avait des cheveux ébouriffés noirs méchés d'auburn et des yeux d'un brun doux. Il secoua doucement la tête d'un air navré en lui disant :

-Tu n'as pas à parler comme ça à mes amis.

Alors ça c'était la meilleure.

-Ah bon ? Et quelle loi me l'interdit ?

L'autre fronça les sourcils.

-Je suis le Survivant, répondit le garçon d'un air arrogant.

-Et tu voudrais que je t'enlève ton titre ? Proposa Harry en haussant un sourcil.

Les murmures parcoururent les rangs. On défiait le Survivant directement, une première !

-Tu me menaces ouvertement ?

-Je vais me gêner, tiens !

-Tu ne sais donc pas qui je suis ?

Harry ne savait pas, mais il semblait célèbre.

Le Survivant, c'est un nom pompeux, et vu la manière dont il l'avait dit et où tout le monde le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux, il semblait qu'il soit célèbre... Et puis il lui semblait qu'Arabella lui en avait vaguement parlé aussi, maintenant qu'il y pensait... Bah, il y réfléchira plus tard.

Si Harry jouait les incultes, ça ne jouerait pas en sa faveur.

En plus, il lui semblait qu'entre les recommandations de propreté et de prudence, Arabella lui avait demandé de remettre tous ceux qui se vantaient trop à leur place.

Ce garçon avait le profil adéquate.

-Bien sur que si, j'en ai entendu parler, comme tout le monde, mais je ne supporte pas les gens qui suivent leurs amis dans leurs stupidité. Et... surprise : tu en fait parti !

Le visage du Survivant se tordit de colère.

Harry le défia du regard, pas effrayé le moins du monde.

-Tu es en train d'insinuer que je suis stupide ?

-Je ne l'insinue pas, _Survivant._ Mais si tu préfères que je sois plus explicite, je peux aussi te dire clairement que tu es un con !

Dès que Wellan fit un geste pour sortir sa baguette, celle de Harry était déjà dans sa main, et ils se retrouvèrent face à face, baguettes pointées sur le front de Wellan et le cœur de Harry.

_Duel..._

Immobiles, ils se défièrent du regard.

Noisette contre émeraude.

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe ici ?

Les baguettes disparurent, la foule se dissipa.

Wellan et Harry échangèrent un dernier regard rageur, encore, puis se séparèrent.

Le préfet de griffondor, Percy Weasley, soupira et reprit sa ronde, quelque chose lui disait que cette nouvelle promotion allaient être dur à gérer...

.

-Jolie joute verbale, mais tu vas te faire des ennemis en défiant Celui-Qui-A-Survécu de cette manière, lui fit une voix dans son dos.

Harry se retourna, sa valise pesant à son bras, pour dévisager le garçon qui lui avait parlé.

Plus âgé que lui, c'était un grand blond à l'air sympathique qui lui souriait chaleureusement. Il portait une robe de sorcier simple et sans oripeaux, bien que le tissus était de toute évidence de bonne qualité vu la manière dont il brillait. Mais son sourire paraissait vraiment trop superficiel pour que Harry lui accorde plus d'attention que nécessaire.

Il lui répondit néanmoins :

-je me fou d'avoir des ennemis. Je sais me défendre, et les gens qui abusent de leur statut social pour emmerder d'autres personnes ne débecte ! Ce type est un moins que rien, voilà tout.

À sa grande surprise, le garçon éclata de rire.

-et bien, quelle vocabulaire pour un premier année ! Je m'appelle Cédric, Cédric Diggory ! Je suis en troisième année, enchanté !

Harry regarda la main tendu et se rappela.

.

_Des inconnus qui l'agressent dans la rue,_ _qui le traitent de meurtrier, qui le tabassent sans s'arrêter de boire entre deux coups de pieds._

_Son corps qui souffre, les insultes qui fusent._

_« Tu as tué ta famille. »_

_Et son esprit qui n'ose pas se défendre..._

_._

_Un garçon lui tend la main, avenant, et prend la parole :  
_

_« salut, je suis Gabriel, et toi ? »_

_« je m'appelle Harry. »_

_Le visage de l'autre qui se crispe, la main qui se retire._

_« ah, tu es le Miraculé ? Désolé, mon père m'a interdit de trainer avec toi. »_

_Le garçon qui s'éloigne, Harry qui baisse la tête._

_._

_Dans les rues de Londres, un journaliste qui les aborde, on accuse Arabella Figg de complicité de meurtre, on les accuse d'assassinat._

_Harry s'énerve._

_Harry frappe._

_Le journaliste s'écroule, les photographes le prennent en train de lui donner des coups, Arabella le retient._

_._

_Tribunal pour enfant._

_Le silence de Harry, les regards enragés d'Arabella vers le jury._

_« maison de redressement »._

_Harry qui se lève, lentement, et qui expose ses raisons, les insultes, la vérité._

_Il ne partira pas en maison de redressement._

_«...amande de 500 Livres... »_

_Arabella qui baisse la tête._

_Harry ne sait pas où trouver l'argent pour cela, sa tutrice étant retraitée, l'argent ne tombait pas du ciel..._

_._

Harry fixa la main tendue un moment, puis se détourna.

Sous le regard étonné du troisième année, Harry repartit à la recherche d'une place sans lui répondre.

Ça n'en valait pas la peine.

.

Wellan était terriblement énervé.

Il se prenait pour qui, cet imbécile ? Non seulement il insultait Ron, mais en plus il se moquait de son statut en public ?

-Wellan, intervint Dean. Calme toi, ta magie fait trembler le compartiment.

Le Survivant inspira profondément et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, l'air toujours aussi crispé, mais sa magie s'étant calmée.

-Allez, déride-toi, conseilla Seamus avec son sourire en coin. On dirait que tu es constipé !

-La ferme, Seam', soupira Wellan.

Pourtant, ça avait marché, il se sentait mieux. Même si il détestait toujours cet idiot aussi fort, au moins, il pouvait à nouveau rire avec ses amis.

.

Blaise regarda les gens se disperser avec incompréhension.

Il savait que Weasley aimait cracher sur lui, jusque là rien de nouveau... Les Weasley avaient beau être les ennemis naturels des Malfoy, c'était contre lui que Ronald s'était toujours acharné, sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison.

Mais c'était qui, ce gamin qui s'interposait comme si Blaise était son ami ou, pire : une demoiselle en détresse !

Pendant qu'il faisait la moue, il vit enfin celui qu'il attendait depuis tout à l'heure.

-Draco ! Te voilà enfin !

Le blond avança vers lui de son allure princière que tous lui enviaient et parvint à ses côtés. Derrière lui Vincent et Grégory, les deux colosses du groupe, avaient des valises plein les bras. Ils devaient certainement aussi porter celles de Draco, pour ne pas changer.

Blaise leur tendit les siennes (il n'y a pas de raison que Draco soit le seul à avoir des privilèges) et sourit à son meilleur ami tandis qu'ils partaient tous les quatre à la recherche d'un compartiment de libre.

-Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui veut dire quelque chose, Blaise, constata Draco de son éternel ton traînant. Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Weasley me...

-La belette t'a encore cherché ? Siffla le blond avec colère.

Draco entretenait une animosité sans fin envers Weasley depuis que l'aristocrate avait découvert ce qui se passait depuis toujours entre le rouquin et Blaise.

-Oui, mais le truc, c'est qu'il y a un type qui s'est mit entre nous et qui a...

-Qui a quoi ?

-Qui m'a défendu... lâcha finalement Blaise avec une moue d'incompréhension au visage.

Draco s'arrêta et le regarda fixement.

-Tu le connais ?

-Non.

-Il te voulait quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, il est partit direct après. Il ne m'a même pas regardé.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Ça cache quelque chose, un comportement pareil...

-Je suis d'accord.

Ils trouvèrent enfin un compartiment vide et les deux armoires à glaces préférées de Blaise déposèrent leurs effets dans les filets au dessus d'eux.

Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à se raconter leurs vacances en dehors des soirées organisées entre sang pur où ils avaient put se voir quand la porte s'ouvrit soudain sur un garçon au visage fin taillée à la perfection.

Le silence s'installa, le garçon referma la porte derrière lui, le visage toujours aussi inexpressif, tira les rideaux, se tourna vers eux et...

Son visage se fendit d'un immense sourire qui les fit soupirer, mi exaspéré, mi soulagé.

Ça leur paraissait toujours étrange de voir Théodore Nott avec le masque classe et inexpressif qu'il portait en public.

-Salut les amis !

Il se jeta sur Vincent et Crabbes pour leur faire un câlin avant de se blottir entre Blaise et Draco, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

-Bonjour Théodore, constata Draco d'un air blasé. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur.

-Carrément, on va à Poudlard ! Enfin !

Blaise riait doucement en ébouriffant les cheveux du petit brun lunatique tandis que Vincent et Crabbes ricanèrent à leurs tours. Théo était le petit chouchou du groupe depuis qu'ils avaient découvert le gamin adorable qui se cachait sous le masque délicat et impénétrable du sang pur.

Mais l'étrange garçon de tout à l'heure restait dans les pensées de Blaise qui ne parla pas beaucoup du voyage.

_._

Harry alla jusqu'au bout du couloir, et vit un compartiment où une pancarte « en travaux » tanguait à la poignée.

Souriant, Harry ouvrit la porte qui grinça un peu, mais au moins, là, personne ne viendra le déranger.

_Seul..._

Refermant derrière lui, il observa la banquette fendue et alla s'installer sur celle qui lui faisait face. Il s'allongea de tout son long, un de ses sac lui servant d'oreiller et ferma les yeux.

Il s'endormit bien vite, ne se souciant plus vraiment de sa rencontre avec le connard de Survivant et sa bande d'imbéciles.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se rappelait que Arabella l'avait prévenu de ne pas trop trainer avec eux, enfin, surtout avec Wellan d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas vraiment comprit pourquoi, et lorsqu'il lui avait demandé, la vieille femme s'était refermée sur elle-même en insultant Dumbledore, comme à chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet de sa vie chez les Dursley, ses parents où sa disparition.

_Secret..._

Elle lui avait parlé d'un serment inviolable que lui avait fait passer Dumbledore, et son incapacité à lui dire la vérité.

Harry avait donc fait la moue.

Et avait commencé à détester le vieux directeur.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Petite__ annonce : Aide pour les révisions  
_**

Je vais pas rajouter du texte sur le chapitre, mais aller voir sur mon profil quand vous aurez fini de lire, ça pourrait vous intéresser si vous êtes encore au lycée ou que vous aimez étudier.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

Le train, après quelques heures, rentra dans la gare de Près-Au-Lard et les élèves envahirent bientôt le quai. Une voix bourrue retenti alors, couvrant le brouhaha des enfants excités par la rentrée :

-les premières années années, par ici, suivez moi !

Un demi géant faisait des grands signes tandis qu'une lanterne tanguait dans l'une de ses grosses mains.

Ils se dirigèrent vers lui, Wellan en tête.

-les premières années sont tous là ? Demanda le garde chasse de sa grosse voix. Allez suivez moi, et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route !

Wellan avançait, glissant et trébuchant le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé. Il était descendu du train il y a bien dix minutes, et il en avait déjà marre. Vivement le banquet !

-vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, leur dit Hagrid en se retournant vers eux.

Ouais, c'est ça, c'est la deuxième fois que tu dis ça, le gros ! Wellan bougonna dans sa barbe et se concentra sur le sol pour ne pas trébucher. Ce serait la honte dès le premier jour !

Soudain, un ''ooooooh !'' collectif lui fit levé les yeux.

Devant lui, un grand lac noir les séparaient d'une montagne où, au sommet, un château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait par toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé. Il ne put que s'émerveiller à son tour, et se dit qu'il avait vraiment de la chance de pouvoir aller à l'école à Poudlard.

.

Harry grimpa dans une des barque, le plus loin possible des autres enfants.

Il ne voulait être avec personne...

Il fixa tout de même la haute silhouette du château, comme les autres. Il était si beau, symbole de tellement de chose...

_Grandeur..._

Il allait peut-être être bien, là bas... Personne ne saurait qu'il était l'enfant miraculé, qu'il était accusé de meurtre et de violence gratuite.

Ils passèrent sous un rideau de lierre. Tout le monde baissa la tête mais Harry laissa les feuilles humides caresser son visage tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. Les bateaux les emmenèrent le long d'un tunnel sombre qui menait sous le château, puis ils arrivèrent à une crique souterraine et débarquèrent sur le sol rocheux.

Un garçon récupéra un crapaud qui s'était apparemment enfui, mais Harry n'y faisait pas attention. Il fixait les yeux brillants tapis sur les murs. Un couinement étranglé retentit quand le rat qui les fixait se fit soudain happé par la mâchoire d'un serpent.

Et pendant qu'il avalait, le serpent se tourna vers lui, et s'inclina profondément avant de disparaître digérer plus loin.

L'attention de Harry revint devant lui, et il vit qu'ils étaient arrivé à la surface, sur une vaste pelouse à l'ombre du château. Ils montèrent une volée de marche et se pressèrent devant l'immense porte en chêne massif.

Voyant tous ses idiots se coller pour être le plus devant possible, Harry grimaça et recula pour être à l'arrière, loin de tous contact avec eux.

-tout le monde est là ? Demanda le demi-géant avant de frapper trois fois à la porte.

Harry soupira.

Il y était enfin, il n'en pouvait plus !

La porte s'ouvrit alors et une grande femme vêtue d'une longue robe verte émeraude apparut. Son visage semblait sévère mais juste, Harry apprécia son port de tête digne qui lui rappela quelque chose... quelque chose d'un peu effrayant quand même... mais il ne put pas l'identifier.

Le garde chasse reprit :

-professeur MacGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça Hagrid.

-merci Hagrid, dit la sorcière. Je m'en occupe.

Harry ressentait l'étrange envie de partir, la femme ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Son odeur le frappa alors et des frissons traversèrent ses jambes et ses épaules, frisson qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le froid.

Elle était comme lui...

.

Wellan, comme tous les autres élèves, suivit la femme dont sa mère lui avait tant parlers.

Le hall d'entrée était de taille respectable, tout de même plus grand que celui du manoir Potter, ils étaient éclairés par des torches étaient fixés au murs de pierre. Ils traversèrent le hall et se retrouvèrent dans une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année.

On entendait déjà la rumeur de centaines de voix situés derrière une porte, et il se redressa, prêt à montrer à tout Poudlard sa prestance.

Mais les élèves se serraient les uns les autres, le bousculant et lui faisant perdre assurance un court instant.

-bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur MacGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer, mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous serez réparti dans différentes maisons...

Elle continua son blabla que sa mère lui avait déjà décrit.

Il savait comment cela allait se passer, lui, qu'elle abrège !

-je reviendrais vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, dit le professeur MacGonagall. Attendez moi en silence.

Elle quitta la salle.

-à votre avis, demanda-t-il à ses amis. Comment va-t-on nous sélectionner ?

Ce fut Ron qui répondit :

-j'imagine qu'ils nous font passer des tests. Fred m'a dit que ça faisait très mal, mais je crois que c'était pour rire.

Des tests ? Devant tout le monde ?

Wellan sourit, quoi de mieux pour asseoir sa popularité ?

Les autres élèves avaient l'air terrifié, cela fit rire Wellan.

-ne rit pas, Wellan, tout le monde n'est pas aussi fort que toi !

-moi, intervint une fille aux cheveux ébouriffés, je connais tous les sorts de première année par cœur. Je pense que je n'aurais pas de problèmes de ce côté.

Wellan soupira et leva les yeux au ciel quand soudain un garçon au cheveux blond l'interpella.

Draco Malfoy...

-alors c'est vrai ? Lança-t-il. On dit partout que Wellan Potter a put venir à Poudlard sans se faire surprotéger par quelqu'un.

-la ferme, Malfoy, répliqua Wellan.

Wellan observa les deux autres garçons. Debout de chaque côté du garçon au teint pale, ils étaient solidement bâti et avaient l'air féroce. ils avaient l'air de garde du corps.

Wellan se dit que dès qu'il saurait que sa mère est devenu professeur d'une nouvelle matière exprès pour lui, c'est sûr que les réflexions vont fuser...

-lui c'est Crabbes, et l'autre c'est Goyle, dit le garçon d'un air détaché avant de reprendre avec un ricanement : il paraît que tu n'as pas put tenir tête à un gamin ? Comme c'est intéressant...

-le gamin t'emmerde, le blond. Et il m'a tenu tête.

Tout le monde se retourna et Wellan plissa les yeux en voyant le garçon qui l'avait insulté dans le train, adosser nonchalamment au mur, les yeux dans le vide.

-c'est toi qui a enfin osé attaquer ce prétentieux, ricana Malfoy et Wellan eut envi de lui fracasser la tête contre le mur.

Sûr que l'abrutit va en profiter pour le rabaisser et se vanter de son ''exploit''.

-je ne l'ai pas attaqué, j'ai juste essayer d'empêcher son ami de continuer d'être stupide. Mais apparemment il n'est pas le seul à l'être...

Il avait fini sa tirade en envoyant un regard appuyé à Malfoy qui fronça les sourcils.

-qu'es-ce que tu dis là ?

Le garçon soupira et haussa les épaules.

-peu importe, vous n'en valez pas la peine !

Alors que Malfoy allait répliquer, à moins que Wellan le fasse en premier, MacGonagall entra à nouveau, les faisant taire.

-suivez moi, nous allons procéder à la répartition.

.

-Harry Figg ! Déclara Minerva MacGonagall en lisant son parchemin.

Harry s'avança vers le tabouret, tremblant à peine.

_De toute manière, Arabella ne sera pas déçue._

Il s'assit sur le tabouret, faisant face aux autres.

_Tout ce que je risque, c'est de me faire d'autres ennemis..._

Le choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête.

Harry vida son esprit.

Silence.

« ouvre ta tête, gamin, je vois rien là... »

Harry hésita, puis ouvrit légèrement son esprit. La présence de l'objet s'y glissa et inspecta sa tête un moment.

« Harry Potter, voyez vous ça. Tu ne semblait pas au courant, pourtant, ta famille est vivante. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

Ils n'étaient pas morts ? Ils l'ont juste... abandonné ?

« tu as un frère ici, Harry Potter. Tu es né avec un jumeau que ta mère a appelé Wellan. »

Wellan...

Wellan Potter ?

Son frère jumeau est le plus idiot des survivants ?!

Harry soupira.

Il était maudit...

« il me semble impensable de t'envoyer chez les griffondor, tu n'es pas du genre à foncer la tête la première dans les ennuis. Ou plutôt tu ne l'es plus... On t'as bien arrangé pendant deux ans, petit. »

_Comment le sais-tu ?_

« je suis le choixpeau, je sais tout ce dont tu te souviens. Donc je ne pourrais pas t'aider à retrouver tes souvenirs, désolé petit. Tu es trop courageux pour serpentard, pas assez réfléchi pour Serdaigle... il ne reste plus que... »

-POUFFSOUFLE !

Harry reposa le choixpeau sur le tabouret, le fixa un moment sous le choc des révélations, et alla s'asseoir vers la table qui l'applaudissait joyeusement.

Merde alors...

Wellan Potter est son frère !

.

Harry Figg avait était envoyé à Poufsouffle, au soulagement de Wellan qui n'aurait pas voulu le supporter dans son dortoir. Hermione Granger, la fille qui faisait son intéressante dans la salle de tout à l'heure, fut répartit à Griffondor, avec quelques autres dont Wellan ne s'intéressa pas, mais fut satisfait de voir que tous ses amis étaient allé à Griffondor. Il ne manquait plus que Ron, mais la question ne se posait même pas pour lui, toute sa famille était Griffondor après tout.

Puis vint son nom.

-Wellan Potter !

Wellan sourit et s'avança dignement vers le tabouret, conscient des regards fixés sur lui et du silence qui s'était installé dans la Grande Salle.

« ah, le deuxième Potter ! » s'exclama le choixpeau dans sa tête.

Comme Harry quelques instant plus tôt, Wellan écarquilla les yeux et demanda vivement :

_Qui est mon frère choixpeau ?_

« il me semble qu'il ne tenait pas à ce que tu le saches, Wellan Potter ! Mais saches qu'il a changé de nom... »

_Dit-le-moi ! Je suis le Survivant, stupide couvre-chef !_

« ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, gamin, je me fiche de la manière dont on te nomme, depuis le temps que j'existe, j'ai croisé bien des héros plus courageux ou talentueux que toi, alors ne prends pas la grosse tête. Pour toi, le choix n'est pas difficile, tu seras à... »

-GRIFFONDOR !

Son frère...

.

Harry s'assit à sa table, fixant devant lui sans faire attention à quiconque.

Une fois passé Blaise Zabini, le garçon noir qu'il avait défendu dans le train, et accessoirement le dernier de la liste, tout le monde fut répartit.

On annonce quelques règles dont Harry ne fait guère attention, puis Dumbledore annonce les deux nouveaux professeurs : un certain Quirell pour les défenses contre les forces du mal, et pour un nouveau cours optionnel qui servira à apprendre la magie de l'esprit enseigné par...

Lily Potter.

Potter.

Harry leva la tête pour l'observer : la femme était rousse, belle, et elle le fixait elle aussi.

_Elle sait qui je suis, elle m'a reconnu_, comprit-il en voyant son regard.

Elle le déteste.

Ça se voit, et ça fait mal. Un peu.

Pas assez longtemps pour que Harry comprenne la véritable ampleur de la chose, car la femme détourne le regard pour faire un sourire tendre au reste des élèves.

Harry fronce les sourcils.

_Haine..._

Il détourna la tête tandis que les plats apparaissaient devant lui, il ne se préoccupa plus de personne jusqu'à ce qu'il ai fini de manger.

_Douleur..._

Il mangea rapidement, sans se rendre compte des remarques moqueuses que Wellan Potter se prit de la part de Malfoy-le-blond à propos de leur mère.

Quand on appela les premiers années à suivre leur préfet, Harry était fatigué, il avait découvert trop de choses d'un coup, la seule chose dont il avait encore envie c'était d'aller s'asseoir dans la pelouse qu'il avait traversé tout à l'heure pour appeler tous les serpents à lui.

Il irait mieux, de cette manière...

Parce que sa mère l'avait abandonné, c'était sûr maintenant, puisqu'elle l'avait regardé avec ses yeux là, puisqu'elle semblait le détester, et aimer si fort Wellan Potter.

Tout était clair, maintenant.

Et il ne pouvait plus que haïr les parents qui n'avaient pas voulu de lui, le frère qui avait prit toute la place qu'il aurait dut partager avec lui, Dumbledore aussi, parce qu'il l'avait envoyé chez les Dursley alors que tellement de gens étaient plus gentils, moins cruels...

Il haïssait trop de personnes, c'était douloureux, il devrait plutôt les ignorer, c'était mieux...

_Utopie..._

Harry soupira.

Il savait bien que la haine n'était pas un sentiment que l'on pouvait maîtriser. Il savait aussi qu'il détesterait toutes ses personnes pendant bien trop longtemps pour que lui, Harry, s'en sorte indemne...

Las, il se leva et suivit tous les autres élèves auquel il ne prêta pas la moindre attention jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à leurs dortoir.

-salut, tu t'appelles Harry, c'est ça ? Moi c'est Ernie, enchanté !

Il lui tendit la main, Harry fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu et se tourna vers l'autre garçon qui salua à son tours avec un doux sourire :

-moi c'est Justin, tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un qui sait s'imposer...

Il perdit tout sourire et le fixa avec une neutralité effrayante.

-tu fais ce que tu veux, ça ne me concerne pas. Ne nous mêle pas à tes disputes, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Harry le regarda longuement et hocha la tête avant d'aller se coucher, ignorant la voix de Ernie demandant à son ami pourquoi il avait parlé comme ça.

Alors, sans un mot, Harry choisit l'un des lits restant, s'y installa et, après s'être déshabillé, se glissa sous les draps en fermant les yeux, souhaitant de tout son cœur que les autres garçons se taisent pour qu'il puisse dormir...

.

Wellan fixait le plafond.

Il était avec tous ses amis, un autre garçon nommé Neville avec eux.

Wellan avait fait la moue en apprenant qu'il était sang pur, mais il ne semblait pas avoir de préjugés sur les moldus, donc Wellan n'avait rien dit. Et puis l'autre semblait bien trop intimidé pour l'embêter, de toute manière.

Son allure, sans aucun doute.

Mais Wellan ne pensait pas à ça, il pensait à son ''frère'', qui était à Poudlard. Il était plus vieux que lui apparemment, vu qu'il était à Poudlard avant lui.

Il ne voyait pas comment découvrir son identité...

Le Survivant grogna et s'enfonça dans ses draps, cachant son visage dans l'oreiller.

Il aurait tellement aimé connaître ce frère qui avait été séparé de lui.

Puis il pensa à cet idiot de Harry Figg qui l'avait défié deux fois de suite, et en public qui plus est !

Ce gamin...

Wellan savait déjà qu'il le détestait.

.

Blaise fixait le plafond, pensif.

Le garçon qui l'avait défendu, Harry Figg, l'intriguait.

Ce n'était... il était... enfin, ça n'était pas normal, un comportement pareil ! Il n'avait pas cherché à lui faire payer une quelconque dette, ni d'essayer de l'influencer en se présentant en sauveur, ni rien en fait !

Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un Poufsouffle, mais même eux essayaient de manipuler les sangs purs comme lui, même si ils n'y arrivaient pas.

Blaise soupira profondément et se tourna dans son lit.

Quelque chose était intriguant chez ce garçon, quelque chose de bien plus intriguant que n'importe quoi d'autre !

Il cachait certainement un très lourd secret, ou quelque chose dans le même genre...

ça allait être intéressant à découvrir.

.

Lily Potter avait tout de suite prévenu Dumbledore : Harry Potter était dans l'école.

Dès qu'il avait sut, Dumbledore avait voulu connaître sa nouvelle identité, mais Lily avait refusé de lui en dire plus.

Alors Dumbledore patientait, rage au ventre, se disant que si le gamin essayait de mettre la vérité à jour, à compté qu'il l'a connaisse, il se retrouverait dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, sans compter sa réputation de papy gâteau mise en miette !

Une fois encore, il se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les années où Harry Potter avait disparut, et comme d'habitude il ne trouva que quelques centaines d'hypothèses invérifiable.

Le jour où il retrouvera ce gamin, il lui fera regretter chaque seconde de réflexion !

Dumbledore soupira profondément.

Le pire, c'est que l'esprit de Lily était complètement impénétrable, il ne pouvait donc pas prendre cette information contre son grès.

« je veux m'occuper moi-même de l'enfant que je n'aurais pas dut mettre au monde », avait-elle dit.

Dumbledore soupira.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de son ancienne élève... Parfois il la trouvait beaucoup plus effrayante que lui... Même sa propre famille (ou du moins ce qu'il en restait) était plus accueillante que celle des Potter, à son humble avis.

.

Harry était blottit dans son lit, Justin Finch-Fletchley et Ernie MacMillan ronflaient déjà allègrement, et Harry ne voulait plus les entendre.

Il ferma les yeux, plaquant ses mains contre ses oreilles.

Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser, ce n'était pas normal !

_« vois-tu, Harry, tu es mieux avec nous, ici. Tu es mieux, n'es-ce pas ? »_

Il ne se rappelait pas à qui appartenait cette voix, qui lui avait dit ça ?

_« calme toi, Harry, la douleur va disparaître, et tu seras plus fort. Regarde comme tu peux atteindre une puissance que jamais tu n'aurais put imaginer sans moi... Comment te sens-tu ? »_

Harry serra la mâchoire, il ne voulait pas entendre cette voix, il ne voulait plus rien entendre, il voudrait être loin, être seul. Seul et en paix !

Mais c'était trop demandé, et après tout, il avait été celui qui...

Harry fronça les sourcils, il ne se rappelait déjà plus ce qu'il comptait dire.

Sa mémoire...

Deux ans de disparut, et il se retrouvait avec ses flash et cette peur inexpliquée qui lui tordait le ventre.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi seulement maintenant ?

Il retint sa respiration, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à cet étrange sourire dont les dents étaient trop blanches pour que ce soit naturel.

Comme si son souffle attirerait l'attention du ''monstre'' vers sa cachette, comme si le moindre sanglot signifiait la fin, et si sombre la pièce enfermée qui dans la nuit hurle des mots qui fendaient son corps si faible de la créature monstrueuse...

Harry avait conscience que ses pensées devenaient illogique, que cela ne voulait plus rien dire, qu'il n'y avait aucun sens à ses mots qui défilaient dans son esprit depuis qu'il s'était couché.

Il se leva et sortit du dortoir.

Parcourant les couloirs, il finit par arriver dans le parc de Poudlard.

Pieds nus et le corps à peine recouvert par un pyjama léger, Harry s'assit dans l'herbe, ferma les yeux et attendit en ignorant les frisson de froid.

Et quand les sifflements, enfin, retentirent, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et son corps se détendit.

* * *

_Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous attendrez la suite avec pas trop de résignation :p_

_Si vous avez des questions ou des remarques, n'hésitez pas, les review sont là pour ça ;)_

_à bientôt !_

_Yume la pitite chaussette rayée u_u_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Petite__ annonce : Aide pour les révision  
_**

Je vais pas rajouter du texte sur le chapitre, mais aller voir sur mon profil quand vous aurez fini de lire, ça pourrait vous intéresser si vous êtes encore au lycée ou que vous aimez étudier.

(oui je sais, ce n'est plus la période, mais pour l'année prochaine :p)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 :**

Le lendemain, il y eut à nouveau une confrontation Harry/Wellan.

Draco Malfoy s'en mêla alors, et les serpentards le soutinrent immédiatement.

Du côté de Potter, tous les griffondors étaient derrière lui, ainsi que la plupart des serdaigles et quelques poufsouffles hésitant encore à se mettre contre quelqu'un de leur Maison.

Dans les jours suivants, Figg se mit toute sa Maison à dos (une première dans l'histoire de Poudlard, les poufsouffles étant toujours très solidaires entre eux normalement) en insultant leur passivité au milieu de la Grande Salle.

Il n'appréciait apparemment pas que sa maison décide qui suivre en fonction des risques qu'ils prenaient en se mettant l'autre à dos.

Les serpentards n'avaient pas non plus apprécié qu'on compare la lâcheté des blaireaux avec eux, quand aux griffondors, ils détestait déjà Harry Figg à partir du moment où ce dernier s'était mit en tête de rabaisser Potter à chaque fois qu'il le croisaient.

C'était peut-être une teigne, mais on ne pouvait qu'avouer qu'il avait de la répartie...

-Et bien, Figg, un problème avec ta Maison ? Se moqua Draco Malfoy d'un air supérieur.

La rumeur des discutions s'atténua aussitôt pour les écouter, comme si les disputes les concernant méritaient plus d'attention que le reste.

-Quelle perspicacité, Malfoy, je suis toujours étonné quand tu arrives à utiliser tes neurones... Avec la couche improbable de gel qui les macule, j'aurais tendance à penser qu'elles sont toutes mortes étouffées.

Le principal avantage au silence des autres élèves étaient que cela leur éviter de hurler à travers la Grande Salle pour s'entendre d'une Maison à l'autre.

-Entre toi et l'autre abrutit, le camp de la lumière est en mauvaise position, il faut croire...

-Ne me compare pas à l'autre idiot ! S'exclama Wellan Potter d'un air supérieur. Et je crois que tu es vraiment mal placé pour me faire la morale, vu que tu es un fils de mangemort alors que tu es sûrement incapable d'utiliser le moindre sort de magie noir sans t'évanouir !

Malfoy eut un sourire mauvais.

-Ah oui, tu veux que je teste sur toi, peut-être ?

-Il vaut mieux pas, Malfoy, tu es tellement nul que tu toucherais quelqu'un d'autre à l'autre bout du château en essayant de viser la grosse vache qui nous sert de ''Sauveur''.

-Tu es en train d'oser me comparer à une vache ? S'exclama Potter d'une voix hallucinée.

-Non, à une grosse vache.

-ça suffit ! Hurla soudain une voix dans la salle.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Lily Potter qui venait d'interrompre une dispute.

-Et bien, professeur, on se souvient enfin que sa famille à besoin d'être protégée ? Se moqua Harry avec un regard mauvais.

Le sous-entendu ne passa pas inaperçu chez la femme qui le fusilla du regard.

Il lui accorda un rictus furieux.

-Dix point en moins pour Poufsouffle pour insolence, articula-t-elle lentement sans le lâcher des yeux.

-Mais enlevez-en un peu plus, madame, je vous rappelle que votre _faible_ enfant s'est fait attaqué par un vilain sorcier !

Elle plissa les yeux de rage et se redressa vivement pour répondre, sous les regards perdus de Draco Malfoy et Wellan Potter, quand Dumbledore intervint pour tenter de calmer le jeu :

-Allons allons, Lily... Nous n'avons pas à intervenir dans ce genre de bagatelle immature où ces deux jeunes gens ont entraîné votre fils.

-C'est vrai, puisqu'il _est_ le Survivant, il devrait pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul_,_ vous ne pensez pas monsieur ? Ricana Harry.

-Ne me dis pas que tu crois que c'était sa propre magie qui avait repoussé Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, Figg, tu es bien naïf, cracha Malfoy. Ça se voit que tu ne peux pas ''apprécier'' sa nullité en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal...

-J'ai vu ton ''talent'' en sortilège, je pense donc que tu es mal placé pour parler, Malfoy. Quand à Potter, je ne doute pas un seul instant de la nullité qu'il doit être. À se demander comment il a put vaincre _seul _un mage noir...

Lily semblait fulminer, Harry lui adressa un regard rempli de dégoût avant de se détourner.

Tout était clair pour Lily, à présent : Harry savait qu'il était son second fils.

.

-Asseyez-vous ! Fit le professeur de potion d'une voix froide en fermant brutalement la porte derrière lui. Bien, à présent je ne veux plus rien entendre sauf si je vous pose une question !

Severus Rogue se retourna dans une envolée de cape et fit face en les fusillant du regard comme si tous les élèves étaient coupables d'un crime horrible.

Ses yeux se plissèrent de dégoût en observant Harry Figg.

-Après la célébrité écœurante de Potter, nous voici avec un arrogant petit Poufsouffle...

Harry haussa un sourcil sous l'attaque et ne répliqua pas tout de suite.

_Indifférence..._

Le professeur prit apparemment cela comme une victoire personnelle puisqu'il s'autorisa un rictus méprisant.

-Je vois que l'on a perdu sa langue, quel dommage...

-Je n'ai rien perdu du tout, monsieur, je me demandais simplement ce que vous cherchez en m'insultant alors que nous n'avons jamais échangé le moindre mot.

Un silence lui répondit.

Il ne devait pas être courant qu'un élève réponde si franchement à un professeur de son acabit.

_Tant pis._

-Vous semblez avoir du talent à revendre, Figg, espérons que vous soyez aussi doué en potion.

Harry en doutait fortement, et il eut raison.

Il était une véritable catastrophe ambulante, et le maître des potion ne se gêna pas pour lui faire remarquer.

Harry était excessivement bon en beaucoup de choses, il en était conscient et cela sans vanité, alors il n'allait pas se plaindre pour sa nullité en concoction de solutions visqueuses, bouillonnantes, dégoûtantes et instables.

Et cela n'est pas de la mauvaise fois, mais de l'optimisme !

.

Une chose étrange se produisait à Poudlard.

Bien sûr, la plupart des choses étranges se passent à Poudlard, en règle général, mais jamais une telle chose s'était produite à mémoire de sorcier.

La rivalité entre Maison a toujours existé depuis la trahison de Salazar Serpentard, celle entre élèves aussi, à compter qu'ils soient assez vieux et leurs familles influentes pour entrainer d'autres élèves dans leurs querelles. Parfois, un élève devenait le paria de Poudlard, il se fait humilier et rabaisser par tout le monde, et tente en vain de devenir invisible. Il était même arrivé que l'école se sonde en deux camps ennemis, il y a quelques siècles, pour une sombre histoire d'amour qui avait dégénéré en utilisation de magie noir et de philtre interdit qui avait contaminé bien plus d'élèves que cela était prévu.

Mais quelque chose comme ça... Jamais Dumbledore n'aurait put le prévoir !

L'école s'était scindée en trois partit, et plus original encore : les leaders de chaque clans étaient des premières années !

Draco Malfoy d'un côté, le sang pur charismatique héritier d'une prestigieuse lignée de sorciers aux visages aussi parfaits que leurs manières. Son sens du sarcasme et sa capacité à frapper là où ça faisait mal ne lui faisait pas que des amis, mais le serpentard était si hautain et son nom si respecté que même les plus âgés n'insistaient pas trop pour le remettre en place.

Wellan Potter d'un autre côté, ce qui n'étonnait personne. Après tout, le garçon était Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, il était le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Défendant bec et ongle ses idéaux et son titre, le garçon avait quelque chose de très tendre quand il était dans ses pensées. Il était beau et célèbre, mais semblait abriter quelque chose d'assez effrayant une fois en colère.

Jusque là, on pouvait penser qu'ils étaient assez importants socialement pour provoquer un tel mouvement dans l'école.

Restait à voir ce que venait faire le troisième ''leader'', qui faisait face au reste de l'école... seul.

Harry Figg semblait être un électron libre. Personne ne savait rien de son passé, il n'avait parlé de lui à personne, mais il était clair qu'il n'était pas un sang pur, dans sa façon de s'exprimer, dans la lueur sauvage qui brillait dans ses pupilles et dans la haine qu'il entretenait pour Wellan autant que pour Draco. Il était détesté de tous mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger de quelque manière que ce soit, où alors il le cachait bien.

Ces trois garçons se différenciaient par tout ce qu'ils représentaient et par ce qu'ils revendiquaient, et chaque élève de l'école avait rapidement prit son camps pour ne pas se prendre de coups perdus.

Harry était seul face à toute l'école, mais il était comme un mur incassable, et les rares qui l'avaient défié... s'en étaient mordu les doigts, excepté bien sûr Potter et Malfoy.

Son regard se faisait glacé, sa voix sifflante, et ses remarques acerbes.

Personne n'aurait put se douter, en voyant son caractère de cochon méprisant (à compter qu'un cochon puisse être méprisant) , qu'il avait passé les dernières années de sa vie avec une vieille femme adorable et légèrement naïve et des chats tendres et câlin (sauf avec lui, ou alors des câlins vraiment griffus...).

Dans tout les cas, Harry ne comptait pas leur dire.

Mais bon, Arabella Figg n'était pas de cet avis...

.

Le repas se déroulait dans le calme habituel, c'est à dire que les Griffondor hurlaient, les serpentards se murmuraient des menaces ou des propositions d'alliances, les serdaigles étaient plongés dans leurs livres, et les poufsouffles gloussaient entre eux.

Cela faisait trois jours que les cours avaient commencés.

Puis ce fut l'heure du courrier, et tout le monde se tut en levant les yeux vers le plafond, espérant voir du courrier de sa famille arriver.

Alors que les derniers hiboux finissaient de sortir, ayant délaisser leurs lettres et leurs colis, un immense aigle royal apparut, ses ailes déployées sur le ciel magique de la Grande Salle.

Harry retint un gémissement dépité.

Forcément, c'est si le cadeau d' Arabella avait été discret qu'il se serait étonné !

Le grand rapace se posa sur la table des poufsouffles (ce qui en étonna plus d'un, connaissant la discrétion légendaire des jaune et noir) et tendit vers Harry une patte où était accroché une lettre rouge vif.

Une beuglante, génial...

Soupirant en se demandant une fois encore comment sa craquemolle de tutrice avait fait, il l'attrapa et observa l'oiseau reculer en attendant la réponse à la lettre.

Allez, courage, se dit-il en essayant d'être optimiste. Elle ne va avouer des choses trop compromettantes quand même...

_Espoir..._

Harry soupira et ouvrit la lettre qui s'éleva pour former une sorte de visage ridé qui s'exclama :

« Mon Ryry ! »

Arg, Arabella, pourquoi ne se calme-t-elle pas un peu de temps en temps... surtout en public ?

« Tu es méchant de ne pas m'avoir donné de nouvelle, je ne sais même pas dans quelle Maison tu as atterrit ! En même temps, je ne t'avais pas encore acheté de hibou ou de chouette, donc je te pardonne... »

C'est bien qu'elle reconnaisse ses fautes, pour une fois...

« Mon cadeau te plaît ? Il est beau, hein ? J'ai mesuré ses ailes, elles font deux mètres de long quand elles sont étendues, j'ai trouvé ça si beau et si inédit que j'ai décidé de te le prendre ! Il s'appelle pantoufle, je trouvais que ça lui allait bien. »

_Mais bien sûr..._

« Tu manques beaucoup à Loua, je pense, elle a détruit quatre fois ta couette depuis la rentrée. »

QUOI ?! Sale chat répugnant ! Comment a-t-elle osé... La vengeance sera terrible, dès qu'il saura différencier Loua des 31 autres matous qui grouillaient dans la maison.

« J'espère que tu as respecté mon conseil et que tu ne t'es pas trop fait d'ennemis, mais te connaissant, la moitié de Poudlard t'en veut déjà pour une raison ou une autre. »

_Hm... l'école entière, en fait, désolé Arabella._

« As-tu découvert ton problème familial ? As-tu remit les arrogants de Serpentard et de Griffondor à leur place ? Es-ce que ce vieux fou de directeur sait ce dont tu es capable ? Je suis sûre que non, il n'est plus aussi clairvoyant qu'avant, le pauvre homme. »

Harry essaya en vain de cacher un fou rire en entendant l'exclamation outrée de Lily Potter. Il évita consciencieusement de regarder vers la table des professeurs.

« Ne fait pas attention au professeur Rogue si il te parle méchamment, il est très gentil et mignon dans l'intimité. Quant à ton problème de disparition, j'aurais des nouvelles si ça t'intéresse, mais je suppose que cela ne concerne pas les autres élèves de l'école de magie. »

Harry se redressa sensiblement sur sa chaise.

_Des nouvelles comment ?_

« Bien, je crois que j'ai tout dit... AH SI ! Je t'interdit formellement de faire des blessés mortels ! Voilà, j'ai tout dit, bisou tout plein mon ange, et ne met pas de serpents dans les lits de tes camarades, c'est malpoli ! »

Harry soupira.

« Signé : ta très chère et aimée Arabella Figg qui espère avoir une réponse dans les plus bref délais... »

La lettre se froissa alors avant de redevenir une enveloppe tout à fait banale et de retomber sur la table.

Il la ramassa, ignorant les regards collés à sa nuque.

Il sourit tendrement et sortit de son sac du parchemin et du papier. Il rédigea une réponse rapide informant sa tutrice qu'il était répartit à Poufsouffle, que l'école entière l'avait prit en grippe et qu'il savait pour sa famille.

L'oiseau prit la lettre, salua l'enfant et déploya majestueusement ses ailes avant de s'envoler.

Harry arrangea alors son assiette dont le riz avait était éparpillé un peu partout sur la table et se remit à manger.

Le repas du midi aurait put reprendre son cours sans autres incidents si Wellan Potter n'avait pas était aussi abrutit... Pardon, si Wellan Potter n'avait pas décidé d'interrompre ce moment si important dans la journée pour la croissance des adolescents.

-Et bien, Figg, tu aimes te faire remarquer, apparemment.

-Tu peux parler, monsieur ''je suis célèbre alors je me pavane comme un coq en rut''.

-Bien sûr, mais Potter, malgré sa stupidité, ne se fait pas envoyé de beuglante pour faire son intéressant.

-Je n'aime pas particulièrement me faire remarquer, Malfoy, ce qui n'est pas le cas de ma tutrice.

-Ta tutrice, hein ? Ricana Malfoy, et Harry sentit qu'il n'aimerait pas ça. Tu es un pauvre petit orphelin ?

Harry allait répliquer quand le blond rajouta avec un sourire sadique :

-Ou alors tes parents t'ont abandonné ?

Harry ferma la bouche et détourna les yeux.

Tout Poudlard était bouche bée de voir Harry Figg, qui avait pourtant bien prouvé que sa langue était acérée depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, ne pas répondre à une attaque aussi directe.

Wellan, étrangement, n'apprécia pas de voir cet idiot de poufsouffle silencieux, et répliqua alors :

-Vu les parents que tu as, Malfoy, je suppose que tu regrettes qu'ils ne t'aient pas abandonné eux aussi !

Harry lui lança un regard étonné et prit sur lui pour reprendre sa place dans la dispute.

Depuis quand était-il en reste ?

.

Dumbledore avait les sourcils froncés, ses yeux bleu ne pétillaient plus.

Non seulement à cause de la remarque désobligeante que lui avait fait Mrs Figg, la femme qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il prenait pour une amie digne de confiance, mais aussi et surtout pour ce qu'elle avait déclaré.

Tout d'abord la question à propos du problème familial l'avait intrigué, mais sans plus. Il ne s'intéressait pas à tous ses élèves, après tout. Il n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement avec le garçon perturbateur et elle, il avait pensé à un homonyme, mais il semblerait que non. Puis quand elle avait fait une remarque qui avait vraiment attiré son attention : « Es-ce que ce vieux fou de directeur sait ce dont tu es capable ? Je suis sûre que non, il n'est plus aussi clairvoyant qu'avant, le pauvre homme. »

Qu'es-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Alors que le repas prenait fin et que la Grande Salle se vidait progressivement, une phrase lui revint et ce fut la dernière pièce de son puzzle.

Bien sur, il pouvait se tromper, mais... son instinct lui disait qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Il se leva alors et éleva la voix :

-Monsieur Figg, s'il vous plaît.

Celui ci s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui en lui envoyant un regard neutre.

Dumbledore était décidé à reprendre le dessus sur la situation. Il devait mettre le frère du Survivant sous son influence, c'était indispensable !

-Pouvez vous venir dans mon bureau ?


	6. Chapter 6

**_Petite__ annonce : Aide pour les révisions  
_**

Je vais pas rajouter du texte sur le chapitre, mais aller voir sur mon profil quand vous aurez fini de lire, ça pourrait vous intéresser si vous êtes encore au lycée ou que vous aimez étudier.

* * *

_Merci aux encouragements de chauvin et à tous les autres lecteurs qui lisent ma fiction !  
_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_Yume u_u_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 :**

Harry s'assit sur le fauteuil confortable que lui désigna le vieux directeur et attendit sans un mot qu'il se décide à parler de la raison de sa convocation.

Celui-ci hésitait visiblement, n'osant pas prendre la parole et cela fatigua vite Harry qui se décida à dire :

-Pourquoi vous vouliez me voir, monsieur ?

-Et bien... j'ai comprit certaines choses après la lettre que vous a envoyé Arabella. Savez-vous qu'elle a été une très proche amie...

-Une proche amie ? répéta-t-il d'un air incrédule. Oh oui, c'est pour ça que depuis qu'elle m'a adopté, vous n'êtes jamais allé lui rendre visite et que vous ne vous êtes jamais intéressé à l'affaire judiciaire où elle a été mêlée, malgré le remue-ménage qu'ont fait les journaux moldus à ce sujet. Vous avez une conception de la proche amitié assez différente de la mienne. Qu'avez vous comprit, alors ?

Dumbledore semblait un peu troublé, mais Harry n'en avait cure. Il était énervé.

-Et bien, répondit le directeur en reprenant contenance. Il me semble que vous ne semblez pas savoir ce que cache votre passé, et je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de vous informer que...

-Si c'est à propos du fait que je suis Harry Potter, le fils de Lily et James Potter, et frère de celui que vous appelez le Survivant, je suis au courant. Y a-t-il d'autres choses que je dois découvrir ?

Dumbledore ne dit pas un mot, le fixant étrangement.

Soit il était pas au courant, soit il comptait lui annoncer plus tard...

Qu'importe, Harry en avait plus qu'assez.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, professeur, j'ai cours de vol à présent. Au revoir.

-Au revoir, Harry.

Et sans plus attendre, il sortit de la salle.

.

Une fois dans la cour, Harry observa le ciel clair et apprécia la brise qui soufflait là.

Le terrain était à l'opposé de la forêt interdite, et cela rassura Harry. Il ne voulait avoir rien à voir avec cet endroit, la forêt dégageait une odeur qu'il avait oublié mais qui le terrorisait.

_Souvenir..._

Madame Bibine arriva bientôt, ses cheveux courts et gris étaient ébouriffés par le vent, et ses yeux étaient aussi jaunes que ceux de son aigle, Pantoufle.

-Alors, qu'es-ce que vous attendez ? Aboya-t-elle, faisant sursauter les poufsouffles et les serdaigles qui ne s'y attendaient pas. Mettez vous chacun devant un ballai. Allez, dépêchez vous !

Harry regarda son ballai qui semblait avoir vécu bien des choses et n'était plus en très bon état.

-Tendez la main au dessus de votre balai et dites : « debout » !

Ils s'exécutèrent docilement, et Harry observa avec curiosité les balais rebondir mollement sur le sol ou encore s'envoler bien trop haut pour être atteint.

-Et bien, monsieur Figg, qu'attendez vous ! Allez-y !

Harry lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable, plaça sa main au dessus de l'objet et prononça :

-Debout.

Le ballai rejoint sa main immédiatement. Les serdaigles lui lancèrent des regards jaloux qu'il ignora sans mal.

_Rappelles-toi..._

Le professeur parla encore mais Harry n'écoutait plus.

Il fixait le bois qui vibrait étrangement entre ses doigts, et l'enfourcha sans un mot.

-Mon garçon, redescends, je n'ai pas fini de donner mes instructions !

Mais Harry l'ignora, il ferma les yeux, son pied prit une légère impulsion et il s'élança dans les airs, profitant du vent qui lui fouetta le visage agréablement. Il s'étonna à peine de savoir voler sans avoir apprit, il se sentait déjà bien au delà de ce genre de détails.

Il s'éloigna à une vitesse ahurissante, ignorant les appels de Bibine et les cris des élèves.

Il disparut derrière les tours du château.

.

Le ballai de Hermione tournait sur lui-même et celui de Neville ne bougeait pas. Wellan se fit la réflexion que les balais sont peut être comme les chevaux et sentent la peur.

C'était peut-être stupide, mais la voix de Neville indiquait clairement qu'il préférait garder les pieds sur terre.

Wellan et Ron échangèrent des sourires ravi quand le professeur critiqua Malfoy sur sa manière de tenir son balai. Bien fait !

-Et maintenant, dit le professeur, à mon coup de sifflet vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancez. frappez fort. vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous élèverez d'un ou 2 mètres et vous reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Attention au coup de sifflet. 3, 2...

Wellan voyait bien que Neville était trop nerveux et il eut raison.

Son camarade avait si peur de ne pas décoller qu'il se lança avant qu'elle siffle

-Redescends mon garçon ! Ordonna-t-elle. Non, mais c'est pas vrai, c'est une manie ou quoi ?!

Mais Neville n'y pouvait rien, il était déjà à trois mètre et se retrouva bientôt au double, le visage décomposé tandis qu'il regarde le sol s'éloigner.

Wellan écarquilla les yeux en le voyant glisser du balai, basculer soudain sur le côté et...

Et une silhouette débarqua à grande vitesse pour intercepter le corps du sang pur.

Retenu à bout de bras par Harry Figg, Neville avait le teint aussi pâle qu'une bougie, tandis que Figg ne semblait pas fournir énormément d'effort pour le maintenir loin du choc quasi mortel que lui prodiguerait une chute de cette hauteur.

-Ah vous voilà, vous ! C'est inadmissible, où aviez vous disparut ? Et laissez redescendre monsieur Londubat !

Figg hésita encore quelques instant, le regard un peu vague et hissa Neville devant lui sur le manche de son ballai en utilisant son deuxième bras. Il redescendit alors d'un simple mouvement de hanche et se posa au sol.

Neville s'évanouit presque et le professeur se précipita sur lui pour le maintenir debout.

-Personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie dit-elle. Et vous laissez les balais par terre, sinon, je vous garantis que vous ne resterez pas longtemps à Poudlard. Quand à vous, Figg, j'espère que vous serez toujours là quand je reviendrais, nous devons avoir une conversation sur votre comportement !

Neville le visage ruisselant de larmes, le corps tremblant, il clopina a côté de madame Bibine qui le tenait par l'épaule. Dès qu'ils furent assez éloignés Malfoy éclata de rire.

-Vous avez vu sa tête a ce mollasson? s'exclama-t-il

Les serpentards rirent avec lui, mais Wellan n'était pas bien d'accord pour qu'on se moque de quelqu'un de sa maison. Ce ne fut pourtant pas lui mais une fille de Griffondor, Parvati Patil, qui ordonna sèchement à Malfoy de se taire. En retour, une fille de serpentard au visage dur décida de répondre :

-Tu prends la défense de Londubat, Parvati ? Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les gros pleurnichards !

Wellan fronça les sourcils en même temps que Figg en voyant le blond aller chercher quelque chose sur le sol.

-Regardez ! C'est ce truc idiot que sa grand-mère lui a envoyé, ricana Malfoy en brandissant une sphère étincelante.

-Donne moi ça, Malfoy, lança Wellan d'une voix très calme en tendant la main devant lui.

Tout le monde se tu pour regarder la suite des événements.

-Non, je vais plutôt le laisser quelque part pour que ce _pauvre_ Neville puisse le retrouver. Fit Malfoy avant d'avoir un sourire mauvais. Au sommet d'un arbre par exemple !

-Donne ça ! S'écria Wellan.

Mais Malfoy avait déjà enfourné son balai et avait décoller en ricanant.

-Si tu y tiens tellement, viens le chercher, Potter !

Wellan allait s'exécuter quand Hermione lui saisit le bras.

-Non, madame Bibine nous a dit de ne pas bouger. Tu vas nous attirer des ennuis !

Wellan hésita mais se crispa en entendant Harry soupirer.

-Quel courage digne de Griffondor, j'admire. Si tu permets, je vais m'en occuper. Au point où j'en suis de toute manière...

Il s'éleva vivement dans les airs, et fonça vers le serpentard a une telle vitesse que, les yeux écarquillés, Malfoy semblait stupéfait. Et il n'était pas le seul, où est-ce que Figg avait bien put apprendre à voler ainsi ?

.

-Cela ne me regarde pas plus que ça, dit Harry une fois près de Malfoy, mais tu m'énerves vraiment depuis la rentrée. Donc soit tu me donnes ce truc, soit je te fait tomber de ton ballai !

-Vraiment ? Répliqua Malfoy d'un air méprisant.

Harry savait quoi faire d'instinct. Ou peut-être que son corps a conserver ce que son esprit a oublié, il ne savait pas, et cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il se pencha en avant sur le manche et son balai fonça à nouveau sur Malfoy comme un javelot.

Mais le serpentard l'esquiva de justesse en tournant autour de son ballai avec souplesse.

Après un virage en épingle à cheveux, Harry fondit à nouveau sur son adversaire. En réponse, Malfoy qui devait sûrement avoir mal prit le fait d'être attaqué par un fou furieux, se dressa sur son ballai en criant :

-Attrape si tu en es capable !

Il lança la boule de verre, et Harry plissa les yeux en la voyant s'élever haut dans le ciel avant de se précipiter sur le sol.

.

Alors qu'il fonçait sur le sol pour l'attraper, Wellan sembla décider que l'idiot n'arriverait pas à temps, et son ballai décolla à toute vitesse vers le Rapeltout de Neville.

Appréciant à sa juste valeur la sensation vertigineuse, Wellan tendit la main vers l'objet.

Ce fut quand sa main fut à à peine cinquante centimètres de la boule que Wellan sut qu'il avait oublié quelque chose :

Figg.

Le choc le surprit autant que l'autre garçon, et son souffle fut brusquement coupé.

Expulsé par la violence du coup, Wellan eut pourtant la présence d'esprit de prendre la cause de l'accident en main avant de s'écraser violemment sur le sol.

Les cris retentirent immédiatement, et les deux garçon grimacèrent tandis qu'ils se redressaient en position assise, sentant leur corps protester vivement contre le traitement qu'ils venaient de leur infliger.

-Potter... fit lentement le poufsouffle.

-Figg ?

-Lâche ma main.

Wellan rougit en voyant que le Rapeltout avait aussi été prit par Figg, et que la poigne de Wellan s'était refermé sur la main du brun. Il observa un moment le teint de leurs peaux qui étaient si semblables avant que l'autre garçon ne s'arrache brusquement sa poigne et ne se lève.

Wellan en fit de même, silencieux.

-Joli choc, les mecs, c'est un nouveau spectacle que vous préparez ? Ricana Malfoy en jetant son ballai sur le sol.

-Si tu veux en faire partit, Malfoy, répliqua Figg, il va falloir que tu améliores ta technique de vol, elle fait vraiment pitié.

Et sous le regard rageur du serpentard, madame Bibine débarqua dans la cour, et ne remarquant rien d'anormal, elle les prévint que le cours était fini et qu'ils devaient rentrer dans leurs salles communes.

Quand à Figg, il fut prié de la suivre, ce qu'il fit après avoir envoyé le Rapeltout de Neville dans les mains de Wellan.

.

Revenant peu à peu sur terre, Harry chercha à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec son ballai, pour qu'il ai une réaction pareille et qu'il se sente aussi... bizarre...

Il soupira profondément et s'assit en face de Madame Bibine tandis que Chourave entra dans le bureau du professeur de vol en temps que directrice de la Maison des poufsoufles.

-Alors, monsieur Figg ? J'attends une explication !

Harry baissa la tête, et se dit soudain qu'il n'avait qu'à jouer sur le côté sensible des deux femmes.

Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est poufsouffle qu'on ne sait pas manipuler !

Il ne mentirait pas, bien sur... il accentuerait juste son côté pauvre garçon malheureux pour les faire craquer.

-Et bien... je-je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais j'ai perdu une partie de ma mémoire, deux ans de ma vie ont disparut de mon esprit, et personne ne sait où j'étais pendant ce temps... Quand je suis revenu, ma famille était morte, sans que l'on sache pourquoi ni laisser de corps. Ce fut une voisine qui me prit sous son aile, alors que je ne la connaissais quasiment pas. Elle prend soin de moi, depuis, mais je n'ai pas retrouvé la mémoire...

Il leva la tête mais détourna les yeux pour fixer un mur. Il prit une voix tremblante :

-Quand... Quand j'ai eu le ballai en main, je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, mais c'est comme si un souvenir tentait de revenir en moi, et mon corps a agit sans que je n'y puisse rien faire... Je pensais que... Que si je retrouvais mes souvenirs, je trouverais un moyen d'aider ma tutrice car je lui ai causer beaucoup d'ennuis après mon retour. Mais... mais il n'y a rien eu.

Il baissa à nouveau le visage pour fixer ses mains :

-Désolé pour tout ça, madame Bibine...

Le silence dura un peu jusqu'à ce qu'un sanglot retentisse soudain.

Harry releva brusquement la tête et vit avec ahurissement que Chourave avait les mains plaqués sur la bouche et des larmes traçaient des sillons sur ses joues.

-Allons, Pommora, soyez digne je vous prie...

Harry regarda Bibine qui, si elle ne pleurait pas, avait la mine compatissante.

-Pardon, je voulais pas me plaindre ! C'est juste que je ne voulais pas que... Que ce que j'ai fait cause des ennuis à ma tutrice, c'est tout...

-Nous comprenons, déclara Bibine en se redressant sur sa chaise. Bien que votre attitude a été bien imprudente, vous avez non seulement sauvé la vie d'un élève, mais vous avez aussi très bien voler. Votre tutrice ne sera pas prévenu, et je ferais en sorte que votre punition ne soit pas trop dure, étant donnée les circonstances.

Elle eut un sourire de petite souris et lui indiqua la porte d'un mouvement de menton.

-Vous pouvez disposer, monsieur Figg.

Et Harry s'exécuta.

* * *

_Vi, Harry est trop puissant !  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Aide pour les révision :**

à voir sur mon profil, je ne mettrais plus ce message dans mes chapitres maintenant, mais il est valable jusqu'à ce que je l'annonce officiellement.

Bonne lecture !

Yume u_u

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 :**

Harry passait la deuxième lettre de sa tutrice d'une main à l'autre.

Elle avait trouvé un nom : Fierz.

C'était celui de l'homme qui l'avait enlevé, ou du moins, le suspect numéro un.

Pas de passé, pas de dossier à Poudlard, pas d'âge, pas de compte en banque que ce soit du côté des moldus ou celui des sorciers, rien.

Juste un nom, et une photo, celle d'un homme avec des lunettes noir et une peau très pale, de profil et avec un pardessus qui lui montait jusqu'au menton, lui cachant la moitié du visage.

_Insuffisance..._

En gros, pas grand chose.

Et à cause de ce vide de deux ans dans sa mémoire, le visage ne lui disait absolument rien.

Harry soupira, déchira la photo, puis déchira la lettre.

Pourquoi son passé l'intéressait-il autant ? C'était stupide, si il a besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit, il l'apprendra au moment venu.

Non ?

_Qu'importe..._

Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait envie... non, il avait besoin de chercher des réponses.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il sache pourquoi il avait cette cicatrice sur la joue, pourquoi il plongeait dans de drôle d'atmosphère la nuit, pourquoi il avait cette peur constante qui lui tordait l'estomac sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer...

Alors qu'il était si calme chez les Dursley, si docile et effrayé... Il était maintenant capable d'envoyer un journaliste à l'hôpital.

Pourquoi ce changement, pourquoi cette évolution ?

Qui serait capable de lui répondre, aujourd'hui, puisque retrouver ce type, Fierz, semblait impossible ?

.

Blaise, assis sur une des nombreuses fenêtres du château, fixait le ciel sans le voir.

Il pensait encore à Figg.

De toute manière, Draco ne parlait que de lui et de Potter. Difficile dans ses conditions d'oublier cet étrange garçon aux cheveux longs.

Blaise soupira en entendant Draco jurer dans sa barbe contre ciel et terre de devoir faire vol avec les griffondors plutôt qu'avec les serdaigles qui, eux au moins, savaient se tenir.

Blaise ne doutait pas un instant que le blond ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

Après tout, Draco était réputé pour sa mauvaise foi, et il voyait bien comme ses yeux brillaient pendant les disputes qu'il avait avec les deux autres garçons. Cela voulait tout dire, pour Blaise.

-Blaise, tu ne m'écoutes pas.

-Tu dis sûrement la même chose qu'il y a dix minutes alors non, je ne t'écoute pas.

Draco eut une exclamation outrée et Blaise sourit.

Puis Draco reprit son monologue, marchant de long en large dans le couloir qu'ils avaient enchanté pour que personne ne vienne les déranger et découvre ce que Draco cachait sous son masque.

Alors qu'il était si mignon...

Les habitudes s'étaient donc enfin installé à Poudlard...

.

Les semaines étaient passées et Wellan se sentait terriblement en colère contre Figg et Malfoy.

Il était d'ailleurs encore en train de les insulter dans la salle commune, soutenu par son ami, son cher ami Ron Weasley, lorsque miss Je-sais-tout déclara soudain :

-Je peux comprendre pour Malfoy, mais je te trouve vraiment injuste envers Figg. Il ne t'a pas vraiment fait de mal !

Un silence estomaqué accueillit sa remarque avant que Ron ne se lève brusquement :

-Tu le défends maintenant ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils et répondit calmement :

-Oui, je le défend, je n'ai aucune raison de laisser quelqu'un se faire insulter dans son dos !

-Je ne l'insulte pas que dans son dos, il sait ce que je pense. Et pourquoi tu me laisserait pas faire, Granger ? Répondit Wellan en s'énervant à son tour. Il n'arrête pas de me manquer de respect !

-Tu le cherches, répliqua Hermione en se levant vivement. Il ne t'a jamais attaqué !

-Si, dans le train, répliqua Ron.

Non, c'était toi qu'il a insulté, et c'était pour défendre Zabini !

-Tu vois bien, il a des idées de mangemorts lui aussi, pour défendre ainsi ce sale serpentard !

Hermione, rouge de fureur, ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour l'insulter vertement quand la voix de Wellan s'éleva, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied :

-Ce n'est pas le problème de toute façon, ce n'est pas pour ça que je me dispute avec Figg et Malfoy...

Des regards surpris et interrogatifs se posèrent sur lui et il sourit doucement avant de dire d'une voix suffisante :

-Si je le fais, c'est qu'ils m'amusent...

Quelques regards d'admiration se posèrent sur lui, s'extasiant sur la maturité de ses propos avant que Hermione ne lâche, méprisante :

-Et c'est pour ça que tu les insultes dans leur dos ! Oh, je vois, tout s'explique !

-Écoute, Granger, siffla Wellan en la fusillant du regard. Si tu es tombée amoureuse de cette loque, grand bien te fasse. Je ne les aime pas, je le fais savoir. Ils m'amusent, donc je me dispute avec eux. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Maintenant, si tu as terminé, replonges-toi dans tes bouquins, tu seras déjà plus utile !

Blême de rage, Hermione se tourna et partit sans un mot, montant dans son dortoir.

-Quelle chieuse, celle là... marmonna Ron.

.

Hermione avait bien réfléchie.

Oh, Hermione réfléchissait toujours, c'était une fille que l'on disait intelligente après tout. Mais le problème n'était pas là.

Le problème, si ça en était un, était qu'elle était griffondor. Mais pas **une** griffondore, non, **La** griffondore la plus justicière que sa maison n'ai jamais connu, elle n'en doutait pas. D'ailleurs, c'était son rêve, dans la vie, être super justicière, comme supermans, mais avec un costume moins ridicule quand même.

Mais ça, il ne fallait absolument pas le dire ! Déjà qu'elle était méprisée car elle était trop « miss Je-sais-tout », si en plus les griffondors savaient ça...

Bref. Tout ça pour dire qu'elle avait bien réfléchi, et que si la justice devait être faite, il n'y a personne d'autre que les griffondors pour y parvenir. Sauf que les griffondors, actuellement, étaient trop occupés à baver sur les pieds de Potter pour se préoccuper de la justice. Mais heureusement, ce n'était pas son cas !

Hermione inspira profondément puis hocha la tête, décidée, avant de sortir de son dortoir et descendre les escaliers.

-Granger ? Interpela Potter en la voyant débarquer dans la salle commune sans s'arrêter vers eux. Où tu vas ?

-Je t'en pose des questions, Potter ?

Et sur ces mots elle sortie et claqua la porte.

-Mais qu'es-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Wellan, surprit.

-Ne pense pas à cette fille, rigola Romilda Vane en lui prenant le bras. Elle est juste stupide.

.

Harry marchait tranquillement derrière tous les poufsouffles se dirigeant vers la salle commune quand le blond sang pur je-me-la-pète l'interpella pour l'insulter.

Bien entendu, il s'arrêta pour lui répondre, et une dispute routinière commença au début d'un ton traînant et ennuyé, avant que la conversation ne dévie sur les sujets qui font mal : la famille !

La famille qui ne s'occupait pas assez de Malfoy, celle qui avait abandonné Harry.

Très vite le ton monta et après une énième insulte, un peu plus méchante que les autres, Malfoy saisit le col de Harry.

_Jamais le premier coup..._

Harry lui choppa alors sa chemise, avec bien moins de douceur, et cracha encore une insulte tandis que Malfoy serrait les dents et forçait sa poigne contre la gorge de Harry dans le but de le faire taire quand...

-Malfoy, pousse toi s'il te plaît. Figg, j'aimerais te parler.

Les deux se tournèrent vers l'intruse, la fusillant du regard, mais celle ci se contenta d'agiter sa baguette, séparant les deux garçons en les expulsant chacun d'un côté du couloir.

Puis elle s'avança tranquillement vers Harry, lui prit le bras, le releva, et le traîna à sa suite sans vraiment lui demander son avis tandis que Draco les suivait des yeux d'un air furieux.

Il n'appréciait visiblement pas d'être interrompu au milieu de son amusement quotidien.

Tant pis pour lui...

-Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-il tout de même en se laissant tirer à travers les couloirs du château. Et puis t'es qui ?

.

Hermione consentit à le lâcher alors qu'ils arrivaient au milieu du parc de Poudlard et se retourna vers lui.

-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

-Tu es une griffondore, remarqua Figg en regardant sa cravate rouge et or.

-En effet, et je suis pour la justice ! J'ai décider de te soutenir !

À la grande surprise de la jeune fille, elle ne reçut qu'un regard froid alors que Figg, qu'elle croyait seul et triste, lui répliqua sèchement :

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, trouve toi un autre orphelin.

Elle ne se démonta pas pour autant : on est griffondor ou on ne l'est pas !

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Je te défendrais quand tu ne seras pas là, je te soutiendrais si tu commence à...

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être soutenu, Granger, lui répondit-il nerveusement. Tu devrais partir.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, répliqua Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Pourquoi Figg semblait si pressé qu'elle parte ?

-Tu devrais, je suis sûre que tu as peur des serpents, Granger, donc...

-Je t'ai dit que je suis pour la justice ! Le coupa Hermione.

Figg cligna des yeux.

-Et... et alors ?

-Alors les préjugés sur les serpentards ne me...

-Je ne te parle pas de serpentards, mais de vrais serpents, alors tu devrais...

Il se tu, soupira, et tourna la tête vers l'herbe.

-Trop tard. Recule, Granger.

Hermione ne comprit pas toute suite : de quoi voulait parler Figg ?

Puis elle vit une tête triangulaire émerger des herbes folles, juste devant la jambe de Harry Figg. Elle retint de justesse un cri hystérique quand elle vit le garçon s'accroupir devant l'animal. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?!

D'autres mouvements dans l'herbe autours d'eux : ils étaient encerclés ! Qu'es-ce que...

Un étrange son sortit alors de la gorge de Figg, comme un sifflement mais pas tout à fait, et aussitôt, tous les serpents contournèrent Hermione pour le rejoindre.

Il s'assit dans l'herbe et les serpents lui montèrent sur les genoux et le long des bras.

Et Figg, toujours calme et immobile, ferma les yeux tandis qu'une vipère lui encerclait... hum... tendrement, si on peut dire, le cou.

Sa voix s'éleva alors, presque un murmure.

-Ce sont mes amis, ils sont gentils. Je leur ai dit de ne pas t'attaquer.

-Tu... tu es fourchelangue ? Murmura Hermione en s'approchant doucement.

Figg lui lança un drôle de regard.

-Quoi ?

-Tu parles aux serpents ?

-Oui. Comme beaucoup de sorciers je suppose...

-Oh non, fit Hermione, légèrement enthousiasme en s'asseyant dans l'herbe en face de Figg. C'est très rare, c'est même plutôt mal vu ! C'est quasiment la marque des mages noirs pour la plupart des sorciers !

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je suis pour la...

-La justice, je sais, et tu ne prêtes pas attention aux préjugés.

Elle lui répondit de son plus grand sourire. Elle allait reprendre la parole mais un serpent se dressa soudainement devant son visage et siffla dangereusement.

Harry siffla quelque chose à son tour et l'animal rentra la langue.

-C'est une vipère aspic, je l'ai lu dans un livre, déclara Hermione d'un air fasciné.

-Tu la trouves comment ?

-Très belle. Es-ce qu'elle a un nom ?

Figg fit la moue.

-Elle a une odeur... mais les animaux ne se donne pas spécialement de prénom, en fait...

-C'est super intéressant ! J'avais lu ça nul part ! Je vais voir à la bibliothèque pour voir si je peux trouver des...

Hermione ne put pas se lever.

Deux couleuvres s'étaient glissées sur ses jambes et la regardait fixement.

-Je crois qu'elles veulent que tu restes encore un peu.

-Heu... d'accord...

Après tout, elle n'était pas si mal installée...

.

Quirinus Quirell avait été un grand sorcier, en son temps, il avait été reconnu par le monde sorcier. Il était réputé pour ses connaissances, pour sa logique aussi, et bien entendu pour son travail sérieux en temps que professeur d'étude des moldus à Poudlard. Mais un jour, Quirell avait voulu plus.

Pas terriblement par ambition, car il n'était pas de ces gens là. Non, il voulait juste de l'expérience, toujours plus. Sortir des théories et connaître le danger en vrai, en tangible.

C'est pourquoi il avait accepté la présence du seigneur des ténèbres en lui lors de son voyage en Albanie, il avait lui même fait le rituel de magie noir pour lui donner son corps, ou plutôt pour l'incorporer à lui.

Et maintenant, il ne regrettait pas, il n'aimait pas regretter, il n'en avait pas le temps.

Il préférait accomplir son ''devoir'', terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Prouver au monde, au Maître, qu'il était toujours un grand sorcier, qu'il méritait leur attention, leur respect.

Il leur ferait comprendre qu'il n'était pas, ou plus, à prendre à la légère, tant pis pour les bégaiements, tant pis pour leurs mépris. Il avait été choisit par le Maître...

Il n'était pas n'importe qui.

.

Le dîné de Halloween venait de commencer, les élèves finissaient de rentrer dans la Grande Salle, décorée d'orange, de noir et de citrouille volantes, quand les serpentards de première année firent leur entrée.

Cette promotion de serpents étaient extrêmement particulière, la plupart des plus grande et nobles familles de sangs purs ayant enfanté la même année, toute cette génération était constituée de beaux et belles héritière riches et au masques aussi attirants qu'impassibles.

Les deux partis les plus intéressants étaient sans nul doute Draco Malfoy et Théodore Nott ; Malfoy pour son nom plus que célèbre, et Nott pour son immense richesse.

Alors que ses deux là suivaient les deux gorilles qui lui servaient de garde du corps, un éclat de rire typiquement griffondor retentit à côté d'eux, faisant plisser le nez de Draco sous le dégoût.

Théo tourna la tête vers eux juste au moment où Potter se faisait poussé par un rouquin hilare.

Théo vit le corps foncé sur lui, le bouscula et...

**Intrusion**

Théo retourna le garçon, plia les genoux et enfonça son coude dans le flan de Wellan qui partit en arrière sous la violence du coup.

**Territoire personnel protégé, défense accomplie.**

Théo se redressa.

-Non mais sa va pas la tête ? S'exclama Ron Weasley en relevant son ami avec prudence. T'es complètement malade !

Wellan Potter toussait en se tenant les côtes, l'air quasiment mourant à cause d'un simple coup.

Théo ne répondit pas, les serpentards s'étaient arrêtés et Vincent et Grégory hésitaient apparemment à frapper le rouquin pour avoir oser s'adresser à leur adorable mascotte de cette manière.

-Putain, grogna Weasley en s'approchant rageusement de lui. Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser !

Une main saisit le bras du rouquin et le stoppa avant qu'il ne se fasse expulser en arrière, percutant à nouveau Wellan qui s'écroula de plus belle.

-Quand tu demanderas pardon après avoir bousculer quelqu'un, Weasley, tu pourras exiger des excuses. Pas avant.

-Bordel, Figg, mais mêle toi de tes affaires ! Cracha Potter en se levant à nouveau. Tu ne vas quand même pas défendre chaque serpentard qui m'attaque ?!

-Bien sur que non, Potter. Je ne défend que ceux qui se font bousculer ou emmerder par des imbéciles.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et rejoint le coin de table vide des Poufsouffle, comme si il lui fallait deux chaise de chaque côté de lui et personne en face pour que les blaireaux puissent manger en paix.

Théo renifla discrètement l'air alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la table des serpentards.

Il y avait une odeur bizarre, non ?

Mais il ne put approfondit ses pensées car, à peine assis, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal débarqua en courant dans la Grande Salle tout en hurlant :

-Un troooooooooooll ! Dans les cachots, un troll !

Puis son pas ralentit, et il vacilla.

-Je... voulais vous prévenir...

Et il s'écroula sur le sol, en parfaite synchronisation avec le bruit d'orage qui se déclenchait régulièrement pour la fête.

Dans le genre spectaculaire et théâtral...


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8 :**

Harry observait la scène avec une sorte de détachement désintéressé : ce prof avait toujours était un peu spécial et taré, alors qu'il ai des hallucinations ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça.

Mais à sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas l'avis de tout le monde car tous les élèves de la salle commencèrent à paniquer, se levant et hurlant dans tous les sens. C'était stupide, comment ces débiles peuvent croire ça ?

Sauf que...

Sauf que Granger, sa nouvelle heu... il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire amie... donc sa nouvelle camarade n'était pas à sa table, et Harry sut d'instinct qu'il y avait quelque chose.

Il se leva alors et, sans écouter les cris de Dumbledore pour les calmer, sortit de la salle.

.

-Restez groupés les premiers années ! Cria Percy alors que Dumbledore hurlait à tout le monde de se calmer et de se diriger vers les dortoirs.

-Comment un troll a put entrer dans le château ? Demanda Wellan en regardant Ron.

-C'est surement Peeves qui a fait une blague, lui répondit-il.

Wellan hocha la tête, il était d'accord avec lui.

Sauf qu'il vit Figg courir à travers la foule pour sortir de la salle et désigna sa silhouette à Ron.

-Ah, je le savais pas si trouillard, celui là ! S'exclama le rouquin en ricanant, mais Wellan ne souriait pas.

-Suivons le ! S'exclama-t-il.

Et les deux amis abandonnèrent les autres griffondors, se cachant discrètement derrière les plus grands élèves jusqu'à parvenir à la sortie où ils repérèrent Figg tourner dans un couloir latéral.

Ils partirent aussitôt à sa poursuite sans plus se préoccuper d'être discrets.

Wellan ralentit soudain et bloquant son ami par le bras pour renifler. Il y avait dans l'air une odeur de vieille chaussette et de toilettes mal entretenus.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Wellan, Figg va disparaître !

-Oui, désolé, mais tu ne sens pas cette odeur ?

Avant que Ron n'ai le temps de répondre, un grognement sourd retentit, suivit d'un cri apeuré.

-C'est Hermione ! S'exclama Wellan.

Ils reprirent leur course et, à leur grande surprise, ils virent Figg rentrer dans le couloir qui ne menait qu'aux toilettes des filles.

Au moment où Hermione cria à nouveau d'un air désespéré, ils arrivèrent à l'angle où Figg avait disparut, et ils le virent rentrer à l'intérieur.

-Mais qu'es-ce qu'il va foutre là dedans ? Grogna Ron sans ralentir.

Ils arrivèrent devant les toilettes, et Ron ne put s'empêcher de faire un bond en arrière tandis que Wellan écarquillait les yeux de stupeur.

Face à la baguette brandit de Harry Figg se dressait le troll, et un troll bien plus grand que ce que Wellan imaginait : près de 4 mètres de haut ! Il ressemblait à un gros rochet gris couvert de verrues monté d'une noix de coco.

Et pourtant Figg n'avait pas l'air d'être très effrayé, bien qu'il arrivait à peine en haut des jambes épaisses comme des troncs de la créature.

Derrière lui, tremblante sous un des éviers, Granger paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir.

Seulement, ce que Wellan n'avait pas remarqué, c'était la gigantesque massue que le troll tenait au bout de son bras interminable. Il l'arracha du sol et la leva vers Figg avant de l'abattre durement sur le sol.

Car Figg n'était plus là où il se tenait un instant auparavant, mais sur la massue.

Le troll s'immobilisa, stupéfait, et Figg s'élança jusqu'à ce qu'il pose un pied sur le bras du monstre. Celui ci se réveilla alors et secoua le bras énergiquement, le faisant valser pour qu'il aille percuter le mur violemment.

Granger cria son nom et le troll se tourna vers elle. Il levait à nouveau sa massue quand Ron s'interposa d'une manière aussi courageuse qu'inutile.

Wellan, lui, courut jusque vers le garçon aux longs cheveux noirs pour le redresser. Sans lui dire merci (de toute manière, il n'avait pas besoin que Figg le remercie), il lui dit sèchement :

-il a été ensorcelé, Potter, je vous laisse vous en occuper, retenez le ici. Moi je vais trouver le coupable, je le sens mal...

Et sur ce il repoussa le griffondor et partit en courant.

…

Il est sérieux ?

Wellan entendit alors un bruit et vit Ron balancer des robinet et des tuileaux cassés, touchant autant le mur que le troll (qui ne semblait même pas le remarquer), tandis que Hermione tremblait encore sous son évier.

-Ohé petite tête ! Cria encore Ron alors que le troll n'accordait déjà plus d'attention à la fille derrière lui.

Wellan est dans le dos du troll, Wellan est dans le dos du troll, Ron et Hermione sont menacés, Wellan est dans le dos... le dos...

Mais oui !

Wellan empoigna fermement sa baguette, prit son élan et sauta jusqu'à atterrir sur le dos du monstre, s'agrippant comme il le pouvait à la peau poisseuse et puante, et alors qu'il arrivait aux épaules, le géant se rendit compte (trop tôt, pour être objectif) de sa présence et se mit à bouger, se trémoussant violemment.

Dans un faux mouvement, Wellan enfonça sa baguette dans le nez (ou le mufle) du troll qui se figea.

.

Ron ne paniquait pas.

Non, Ron était un modèle de calme et de sang froid.

Mais là, Ron ne savait pas, mais alors PAS DU TOUT quoi faire !

Il est un sorcier, que doit faire un sorcier ?!

_De la magie bien sur !_

Ron tenta de se calmer et se concentrer un peu mieux mais ce n'était pas facile puisqu'il voyait son ami se faire ballotter de tous les côtés par un monstre sans cervelle mais particulièrement remuant avec une baguette dans le nez.

_Ne pas rire ne pas rire ne pas rire..._

Ce n'est pas le moment !

-On tourne et on abaisse, lui cria Granger en faisant le mouvement à la main, le fixant d'un air déséspéré.

-W... **Wingardium leviosa** !

La massue s'arracha alors de la main du troll, se retourna lentement tout comme le regard vitreux et stupide du troll... puis s'abattit sur sa tête dans un craquement sinistre, évitant de peu Wellan.

Le troll vacilla un instant, avant de s'écrouler dans un bruit sourd qui fit trembler toute la pièce.

Wellan fut expulsé en avant et rentra violemment en collision avec Ron et ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux au sol en grognant de douleur.

Granger rompit alors le silence :

-Il... Il est mort ?

-Je pense qu'il est seulement assommé.

Wellan avait répondu en marmonnant tout en allant récupérer sa baguette... couverte d'une colle grise pleine de grumeaux écœurante.

-Beurk, de la morve de troll !

Ron ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en le voyant essuyer sa baguette copieusement sur le presque cadavre.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et Wellan accorda un sourire d'excuse à son ami.

-Je te laisse t'occuper du reste, je vais essayer de rattraper Figg !

Il sortit alors sa cape d'invisibilité de sa robe et disparut, laissant Hermione, Ron et le cadavre seuls dans les toilettes.

Rogue et MacGonagall débarquèrent alors dans les toilettes, les faisant grimacer en concert.

Lâcheur de meilleur ami infidèle... pensa Ron en relevant Hermione.

-Mais qu'es-ce qui vous est passé par la tête, fit MacGonagall en les regardant d'un air presque furieux (démentit par un minuscule sourire de fierté qu'elle tentait de cacher). Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de ne pas vous avoir fait tuer !

Rogue les dépassa pour se pencher sur le troll avec un air curieux.

-Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas dans le dortoir ? Continua la professeur de métamorphose.

Rogue jeta alors un regard féroce à Ron qui déglutit, maudissant son meilleur ami de tout son être.

-Professeur MacGonagall, intervint alors Hermione. Ne soyez pas sévère avec Ron, il est venu me chercher !

Ron lui lança un regard de pur incompréhension qu'il réussi à cacher plus ou moins.

-Miss Granger ? Encouragea froidement le maître des potions.

-J'étais partit à la recherche du troll parce que je croyais pouvoir m'en occuper toute seule.

Ron en lâcha sa baguette de surprise.

Alors Granger pouvait mentir à un professeur ?

Pour le couvrir _lui_ qui plus est ?!

Hermione, imperturbable, continua ses explications, alternant éloges sur les capacités de Ron avec la culpabilité de s'être montrée si arrogante.

Rogue échappa quelques reniflements dédaigneux mais MacGonagall déclara :

-Dans ce cas... laissez moi vous dire, miss Granger, que vous êtes bien sotte d'avoir cru pouvoir vous en sortir seule, je me dois de retirer 5 points à Griffondor pour un tel comportement.

Hermione baissa la tête.

-Mais... peu d'élèves de première année sont capables de combattre un troll adulte. Monsieur Weasley, 10 point à Griffondor pour cet exploit.

Alors que Ron sentait un immense sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, Rogue cassa un peu son bonheur et sa fierté en sifflant que Dumbledore sera informer de cela, et qu'ils pouvaient partir.

Hermione saisit alors son bras et le tira dehors.

-Tu es vraiment venu pour attaquer le troll, Granger ? demanda Ron une fois qu'ils furent sortis des toilettes.

-Ce... Ce n'est pas important, répondit-elle en rougissant. L'important, c'est que nous devrions rejoindre Harry et Wellan.

-Depuis quand tu appelles Figg par son prénom toi ?!

Hermione ne répondit pas à cela :

-Toi et Wellan avez bien un objet pour suivre n'importe qui dans le château, n'est-ce pas ?

.

Harry suivait le tracé magique depuis un moment, il sentait la magie, comme si elle avait une odeur forte, comme si c'était familier.

Il parvint au 2e étage, il y avait au fond de sa mémoire un avertissement pour ce couloir en particulier, mais il n'y prit pas garde, comme d'habitude. Les avertissements, il n'aimait pas particulièrement ça : il n'était peut-être pas un griffondor impulsif, mais ne ressemblait en rien à un Serdaigle réfléchi...

Il se stoppa soudain et se précipita sur une statue pour se cacher derrière en retenant sa respiration.

Quirell...

Mais qu'es-ce que cette lavette incompétente faisait là ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, essaya de se pencher en avant pour essayer d'en voir un peu plus mais... son pied se bloqua entre le mur et le socle de la statue, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

_Merde..._

Alors qu'il se sentait tomber en avant, sachant par avance que sa chute serait tout sauf discrète, Harry sentit une poigne le retenir et le plaquer contre le mur.

Mais il n'y avait personne...

Quelque chose se posa sur son visage, quelque chose d'étrangement doux mais qu'il ne voyait pas non plus.

_Cape d'invisibilité_

Harry resta immobile et attendit, fermant les yeux pour essayer de distinguer la personne qui le traitait ainsi et analyser ainsi si il était dangereux ou non... Il ressentit les troubles magiques, et se laissa posséder par les fibres qu'il reconnu.

Il posa une main sur le bras invisible qui le retenait et écarta la main de sa bouche pour prononcer le plus bas possible :

-Ça va, Potter, je sais être discret.

Il sentit l'autre sursauter, mais n'y prit pas garde et le repoussa : Quirell venait de disparaître derrière une des portes du couloir.

-Si tu veux m'accompagner, vas-y, mais pas un bruit.

Harry rejoignit rapidement et à pas de loup la porte et y colla son oreille.

Une douce musique s'élevait de là.

Il poussa le plus silencieusement possible la porte pour pouvoir passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement, et ce qu'il vit lui fit écarquiller les yeux : des chiens ! Trois putains de chiens géants faisait face au plus faible professeur de Poudlard.

Non, un seul en fait, un chien à trois têtes... Qu'est-ce qu'un cerbère faisait dans une école au juste ? Poudlard était vraiment un monde étrange...

Il vit les paupières du monstre se baisser doucement et il s'arrêta de grogner, comme si la mélodie que la harpe jouait toute seule l'avait ensorcelé... Ses jambes tremblèrent un instant avant de se dérober finalement, le faisant tomber au sol qui trembla sous le choc.

Ils virent alors Quirell le contourner au petit trot et aller jusqu'à une trappe. Il l'ouvrit et après une brève hésitation, comme s'il se parlait à lui même, il sauta dedans.

La trappe se referma d'un coup sec.

-On devrait arriver à soulever la trappe, dit Potter en apparaissant soudain à ses côtés, sa cape drapant encore son bras. Tu passes le premier j'imagine ?

-Je n'y tien pas tant que ça, Potter...

-Tant pis pour toi.

Il lui fit un grand sourire orgueilleux et enjamba les pattes du chien avec précaution avant de tirer l'anneau de la trappe qui s'ouvrit sans difficulté.

-Il y a quoi ?

-Du noir.

Harry le rejoint et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Pas de chaine, pas de corde, rien... Cool, du saut à l'élastique, sans élastique. Il avait toujours rêvé d'en faire !

À présent, Potter semblait hésitait, et il avait bien raison...

-Vas-y, saute, tu me dis si c'est dangereux.

-Saute, toi !

La musique s'arrêta alors doucement, faisant frissonner les deux garçons.

_Danger..._

Ça n'était pas normal, ça n'était forcément pas normal !

Un grognement s'éleva soudain, faisant sursauter les deux garçons.

Le pied de Harry glissa alors, encore, et il s'agrippa à Wellan Potter pour qu'il le retienne.

Mais on dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas compter sur les idiots...

La trappe se referma d'un coup sec sur la mâchoire bien trop garnie du chien et ils tombèrent, le vent à leur oreilles les distrayant assez pour qu'ils oublient de hurler.

Ils atterrirent dans un bruit sourd sur quelque chose de mou et d'humide, dans une obscurité quasi complète...

Autant dire que ce n'était pas le plus rassurant...

Mais au moins, le silence leur indiquait que le prof n'était plus là, c'était déjà ça...

-Putain, Figg, qu'es-ce qu'on fait là au juste, pourquoi on fait ça ? Même si ce troll a été enchanté pour attaquer Hermione, les professeurs peuvent s'en occuper tous seuls et...

-La ferme, Potter, on ne peut pas accuser Quirell sans preuve, c'est juste de la diffamation.

Wellan ne répondit pas et Harry se analysa ce sur quoi ils étaient assis : cela ressemblait à une plante, surement placée là pour amortir la chute.

Pourquoi cela sonnait si peu crédible ?

-Une chance qu'il y ai cette plante, fit remarquer Potter.

Harry lâcha un soupire en entendant cela.

-Tu es naïf, Potter...

-Quoi ?

-Ça n'a pas de sens ! Je sais pas trop, mais c'est bizarre, pour...

Soudain la plante agrippa les cheveux de Harry et il fut brutalement écrasé contre la plante.

Il gémit et une autre liane entoura sa gorge, comme pour l'étrangler.

Il entendit son frère l'appeler avec angoisse et agrippa sa main par réflexe.

-Figg, un truc m'entoure la cheville !

Harry ne répondit rien, il avait la simple impression qu'il avait déjà affronté cette bestiole, une histoire de filet, et de démon... un truc dans le genre. L'important est qu'il ne devait pas bouger !

Il attira Potter à lui et le plaqua contre son torse, le serrant dans ses bras.

-Figg, tu joues à quoi là ?!

-Tait toi et ne bouge plus ! Articula Harry avec difficulté, une liane lui serrant toujours la gorge.

L'autre ne répondit pas, mais lui obéit tout de même, le nez enfoncer dans la gorge du poufsouffle, et comme prévu, les lianes cessèrent de les étrangler et se contentèrent de les recouvrirent entièrement, avant qu'ils ne se sentent absorber complètement.

Ils s'écrasèrent sur le sol, un vrai sol en pierre et ils soupirèrent en concert, l'un sur l'autre.

-Figg...

-Quoi ?

-Comment tu savais qu'il ne fallait pas bouger ?

-Je sais pas, se contenta de répondre Harry avant de se relever en repoussant son frère. Allons y.

-OK.

Ils se levèrent entièrement et plissèrent les yeux en essayant de voir quelque chose dans l'environnement sombre.

-J'entends un truc là bas, remarqua Harry. On dirait des bruits d'ailes.

-Je crois qu'il y a de la lumière. Allons y.

Ils commencèrent à marcher dans cette direction et entendirent des cris irrités.

Ils se figèrent.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a là bas, mais ça ne doit pas être bien légal vu le nombre de protection qui l'entoure...

-Ou alors c'est une sorte d'arme surpuissante mais très dangereuse !

-C'est ça, et pourquoi ça serait à Poudlard dans ce cas ?

-Bon cher Figg, tu ignores bien trop de chose sur cette école, il n'y a...

-Chut, Quirell est avec quelqu'un !

Potter hocha la tête d'un air sérieux, et ils tendirent l'oreille.

C'était une voix lente et sifflante qui parlait au professeur de DCFM, lui ordonnant de monter sur un ballai alors qu'on lui bégayait des excuses en retour.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de traiter mentalement l'homme de lâche faible.

« _**Prend la clef..**_. »

-O... Oui maître...

Maître ?

_Danger..._

_Intervention violente._

Harry suivit ce que son instinct lui ordonna de faire, malgré que sa raison lui disait que c'était stupide, et il s'élança.

Trois pas, et il était contre son professeur.

Un mouvement de bras et le professeur volait loin du ballai.

Harry dégaina sa baguette en se demandant bien pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, et menaça Quirell :

-Qui est la personne à qui vous parliez, professeur ?

L'autre se redressa, grimaçant de douleur et les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

-Monsieur F-Figg, mais qu'es-es-es-es-ce qui vous p-p-prend ?

-Répondez !

**-D****_it lui..._**

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

C'était... qui avait parlé ? Ça venait de Quirell mais il n'avait pas bouger les lèvres...

_Ventrilogue ?_

-Mais enfin... maître...

**-N****_e discute pas, montre moi !_**

Alors l'homme se tourna de dos à Harry, et leva les mains vers la tête.

Grossière erreur.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il comptait faire, mais il savait que lorsqu'un ennemi tourne le dos, c'est qu'il le méprise.

Et il savait aussi qu'il faut toujours profiter des failles des adversaires.

Il frappa alors le dos de l'adulte d'un coup de pied rotatif, et d'un coup de baguette il fit exploser le ballai.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi l'autre voulait le ballai, mais si il le voulait, et bien Harry devait l'en empêcher. C'était bien comme ça qu'il faut faire, non ?

-Figg, mais t'es dingue !

Potter se plaça entre le professeur et lui, et écarta vivement les bras.

-Pousse-toi, Potter.

-Tu peux pas t'attaquer à un professeur comme ça, range cette baguette !

Harry plissa les yeux, il s'apprêtait à l'envoyer chier quand il vit que le professeur Quirell s'était relevé, et que son immonde foulard violet qui ne quittait jamais sa tête en temps normal gisait par terre. Quirell lui fit un sourire effrayant et se retourna à nouveau.

Et Harry écarquilla les yeux en reculant.

Derrière le crâne du bégayant professeur de DCFM, un visage semblait s'être incrusté. Blafard et déformé, il semblait vouloir s'étirer hors du corps, deux fentes lui servaient de narines et la peau semblait prête à se déchirer d'un instant à l'autre, formant des cicatrices et des craquelures tout autours du visage greffé.

Wellan se retourna à son tour et bondit en arrière en le voyant.

La vision était terrifiante, elle donnait envie de vomir, ou de s'enfuir en courant.

Harry et Wellan ne firent ni l'un, ni l'autre.

-C'est... c'est quoi ce bordel ?

-C'est un ennemi, ne put que répondre Harry, n'en sachant pas plus.

-_**Potter**_... murmura le visage.

Ils étaient tout deux tétanisé, et Harry se demanda un instant à qui il s'adressait, à lui ou à Wellan Potter...

Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que Wellan avait un frère, n'es-ce pas ? Personne n'était au courant à part lui, Lily et Dumbledore...

Mais ses yeux étaient fermés, il ne pouvait pas deviner à qui il parlait.

_**-Tu vois ce que je suis devenu ? Je ne prends forme qu'en partageant le corps d'un autre... Heureusement, il en reste toujours qui sont prêts à m'accueillir dans leur cœur et leur tête...**_

* * *

_Oui, la confrontation se fera beaucoup plus tôt que dans le livre, que ce soit par rapport à l'année ou par rapport au parcourt._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai galéré pour la mise en page donc j'ai eu du mal à posté, néanmoins c'est fait, et j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre et ne pas avoir laissé des fautes trop gênantes._

_Merci à tous les lecteurs de votre fidélité et de vos reviews plus ou moins fréquentes, ça me touche beaucoup^^_

_à la prochaine !_

_Yume la pitite chaussette cannibale u_u  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !  
_

_J'aurais pleiiins de choses à vous dire mais j'ai un peu la flemme et je suis pas réveillée, donc ça attendra une autre fois, je me contenterais donc d'un :_

_Merci de votre lecture, de vos review, et bonne lecture tout le monde !_

* * *

**_CHAPITRE 9 :_**

Wellan n'était pas paniqué.

Non, Wellan n'était jamais paniqué, il était le Survivant, il était celui qui avait détruit le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps...

Grand mage noir pas si détruit que ça, apparemment...

Mais non, il se faisait des idées !

C'était impossible que le seigneur des ténèbres soit là !

**_-Le sang de licorne m'a redonné des forces ces dernières semaines... et lorsque j'aurais l'élixir de longue vie, je pourrais recréer un corps qui sera bien à moi..._****_Maintenant, pousses-toi !_**

Les paupières s'ouvrirent, deux yeux entièrement rouge apparurent et un frisson d'horreur parcoururent les deux enfants.

-Vous êtes Voldemort ? Fit Figg, d'un coup.

Wellan se retourna vers lui, grimaçant, et répliqua :

-Mais qu'es-ce que tu peux être con, Figg ! C'est impossible !

Oui, impossible, n'es-ce pas ?

-C'est vrai que tu l'as tué, j'avais oublié ! Répliqua Figg, ironique. Ne me fait pas rire, Potter, et pousse toi de mon chemin.

Figg dressa sa baguette, et Wellan hésita à se décaler.

Hésita un peu trop.

**_-Ne soyez pas stupides, vous feriez mieux de sauver vos vies en me rejoignant. _****_À moins que vous ne... préfériez mourir !_**

Quirell s'approchait d'eux à reculons pour que Voldemort ne les perde pas de vue.

-_**Ne vous rappelez-vous pas de cette nuit ? Tu m'as tué là bas, alors je te laisse le choix.**_

C'était donc bien Voldemort.

Mais pourquoi disait-il vous, puis tu ? Wellan ne comprenait pas vraiment, et ne savait pas quoi faire...

Il l'avait tué une fois, certes, mais il ne savait même pas comment... Comment était-il censé refaire cet exploit ?

_**-Vas-tu mourir, où accepter de te soumettre à moi, Potter ?**_

Wellan attrapa le bras du poufsouffle et dit :

-Figg, nous ferions mieux de...

L'adulte se déplaça alors à une vitesse folle, et son coude frappa Wellan à la tempe.

Il sentit son corps décoller du sol et s'écrouler.

Wellan perdit connaissance.

.

Harry n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait pas peur, il n'avait jamais peur, il était courageux.

Il était Harry Figg après tout, et Arabella lui a toujours dit d'être courageux, donc il se dressait vaillamment entre Voldemort et Potter.

Donc il n'avait pas peur, il n'avait pas peur, il n'avait toujours pas peur.

_**-Comme c'est émouvant, siffla le visage maléfique qui souriait à présent. Tu veux encore le protéger, Harry Potter ? J'apprécie toujours le courage... Oui mon garçon, mais protéger ton frère ne t'apporterais rien. Il est déjà mort !**_

Harry écarquilla les yeux, et voulu se retourner pour le voir.

_Mauvaise idée..._

_**-Attrape-le !**_

D'un geste, Quirell saisit le poignet de Harry qui ressentit une douleur aiguë à la cicatrice de son front, comme si sa tête allait se fendre en deux.

Il se mit à hurler en se débattant, et à sa surprise, Quirell le lâcha.

La douleur disparut soudain alors que le professeur était plié en deux devant lui, ses yeux étaient écarquillés d'horreur, fixant sa main qui se couvrait d'ampoules à vue d'œil.

_**-Attrape le ! Attrape le ! **_Répétait le visage du mage noir.

Le professeur voulu plonger sur Harry, mais la voix, la voix dans sa tête, elle n'était pas d'accord :

_laisse le moi !_

Harry devint aveugle, sourd, et mué, son corps ne l'écoutait plus, il bougeait sans que Harry ne le veuille. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, il sentait juste la cicatrice de sa joue le brûlait... le brûler si fort...

Il ne parvint pas à tenir, et la souffrance lui fit perdre connaissance, mais son corps, lui, continua à se battre.

.

Quirell avait souvent espéré de vivre heureux, d'avoir une femme et des enfants, ou encore des amis proches de lui. Il avait souvent espéré revenir dans le passé pour ne pas perdre les personnes chères à son cœur à cause de Grindelwald, il avait souvent haï les mages noirs, mais au final ce n'était pas ce qu'il détestait le plus.

Il ne voulait pas entendre parler d'idéaux, il ne voulait pas parler d'allégeance à un camp. Il ne voulait plus comprendre leurs regards entendus en parlant de telle ou telle guerre.

Quirell n'était pas devenu l'allier du seigneur des ténèbres par idéal, il n'avait pas accepté de faire le rituel parce qu'il soutenait son camp.

Il l'avait fait pour une toute autre raison, pour un souvenir en fait, un souvenir tranquille d'une journée d'été où il n'était qu'un jeune garçon qui s'était égratigné le genoux en sauvant un chat, parce que sa magie instinctive n'avait pas duré assez longtemps pour qu'il se pose en sécurité sur le sol. Il était alors allé voir sa mère, la tête basse, l'air honteux, mais elle ne l'avait ni grondé pour être sortit de la maison sans permission, ni pour avoir déchiré son pantalon.

« c'est bien d'aidé les autres, je suis fière de toi. »

Il avait simplement voulu être utile pour une fois dans sa vie, car il en avait simplement la possibilité. Même si le seigneur des ténèbres ne ressemblait en rien au chaton qu'il avait sauvé, il l'avait aidé par principe, se fichant bien de la manière dont son Maître se servirait de son aide, se fichant bien de ce que l'on pensera de lui quand on le découvrira, des regards horrifiés, dégoûtés, trahis...

Quirell n'était pas le genre d'homme à prendre attention à ce genre de choses, ce n'était pas dans ses principes.

Et aujourd'hui, on le libérait du fardeau qu'était la vie, on lui permettait d'être libéré de toute apparence, de toute consistance, de tout devoir. Il ne serait plus utile à personne, il ne serait plus jamais reconnu pour son talent ni pour ses connaissances, il n'aurait plus jamais à se forcer d'être un parfait petit professeur, un parfait allié, un parfait subordonné, il n'aurait plus à l'être.

Il ferma les paupières et elles lui brûlèrent les yeux sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour l'en empêcher.

Il allait simplement mourir, il était en train de mourir, on l'avait tué sans douceur, sans considération, sans torture. Ça ressemblait à une mort juste, alors Quirell n'eut rien à regretter.

Si son corps lui avait permit, il aurait sourit.

.

-Potter ! Potter, debout, réveille toi, j'arriverais pas à te sortir de là, t'es trop lourd !

Wellan fronça les sourcils, hésita.

-Putain, Potter, tu ouvres les yeux ou je te laisse là !

Avec un effort sur-humain (il pouvait bien le faire, il était le Survivant), il parvint à ouvrir les paupières. Figg était au dessus de lui, la cicatrice sur sa joue saignait abondamment, mais il semblait aller bien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-J'en sais rien, mais je crois qu'il est mort... je... j'en suis pas sûr, il faut partir d'ici.

Wellan hocha la tête, et se releva.

Il refusa de regarder le corps qui gisait par terre.

Figg non plus.

Trop de sang, trop de traces de brûlures.

Le corps semblait carbonisé, tordu sur le sol, une flaque de sang noir entourait le corps.

Wellan avait envi de vomir, il ne demanda même pas qui avait fait ça.

Et puis il avait si mal à la tête qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de réfléchir à la mort de ce taré...

-Où on va ? Marmonna-il.  
-Sais pas. Par là bas, il devrait y avoir une sortie quelque part...

.

En fait il n'y en avait pas, et ne sachant pas voler sans balai, ils ne purent rejoindre la salle au chien à trois tête.

Étrangement, ils n'en furent pas si désolé que ça...

-Bon, par où on va alors ? Demanda Wellan.

Harry se passa une main frustrée dans ses cheveux longs.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?

-On pourrait attendre que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher, proposa le Survivant.

-Très fort, Potter. Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un se sera rendu compte de notre absence et sera prêt à venir nous...

-Wellan ! Figg ! Répondez !

Wellan Potter fit un sourire suffisant et mit ses mains en porte voix :

-On est là !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant quelque chose que personne ne comprit.

Hermione et Ron apparurent alors, un lumos au bout de leur baguettes, et Hermione se précipita sur eux.

-Les garçons ! Où étiez-vous ?

-Tu étais pas indiqué sur la carte, Wellan, ça fait deux heures qu'on tourne en rond !

-Par où êtes vous arrivé ? Demanda Harry.

-Il y a une porte par là bas, expliqua Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, elle vient du deuxième étage. Ha... je veux dire, Figg, pourquoi tu saignes ?

Harry cligna des yeux.

-Je saigne pas.

-Bah si, répliqua Ron en lui désignant sa joue.

_Rappelles-toi !_

Harry écarquilla les yeux et plaqua sa main contre sa cicatrice.

Pourquoi s'était-elle ouverte ? Pourquoi saignait-elle ?

_Dans la forêt ! Tu dois courir !_

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Es-ce que ça à un rapport avec son passé ? Avec les souvenirs qu'on lui a volé ?

_Sans ralentir, jamais !_

Es-ce de la faute de l'homme qu'il a vu avant de disparaître pendant deux années ?

-FIGG !

Harry sursauta vivement et porta son regard sur Hermione Granger.

-Figg, tout va bien ?

La griffondor le tenait par les épaules et le regardait d'un air inquiet.

Il eut soudain l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, pour lui dire que tout allait bien, et qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Il aurait aussi peut-être préféré que ce soit elle qui le fasse...

Il préféra s'écarter.

_Silence..._

-Tout va bien, je vais aller à l'infirmerie. Tu devrais y aller aussi, Potter, tu t'es prit un sacré coup à la tête.

Potter hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent tous quatre vers la sortie.

.

-Madame Pomfresh ?

Pompom leva la tête et sourit au directeur qui venait d'entrer dans son infirmerie.

-Oui monsieur ?

-Le survivant a été blessé, il ne devrait pas tarder d'arriver à l'infirmerie. Pouvez-vous le soigner ?

L'infirmière écarquilla les yeux.

Le survivant ? Blessé ?

Mais qui avait osé une chose pareille sur le sauveur du monde sorcier ?

-Bien sûr monsieur !

Le directeur sortit et Pompom se précipita vers ses flacons pour se préparer à l'arrivée de Wellan Potter.

.

Ron poussa la porte pour faire entrer Wellan et Hermione la retint de justesse avant qu'elle ne frappe Harry.

-Tu pourrais faire attention, Ron !

Le rouquin lui envoya une grimace explicite et elle soupira.

Quelle immaturité, franchement !

-Mon dieu ! Vous aussi vous avez été blessé monsieur Figg ? S'exclama l'infirmière en les voyant entrer. Mais que se passe-t-il dans les couloirs de notre château de nos jours...

Elle désigna un lit à Wellan qui ne semblait plus trop savoir comment se tenir à la verticale.

-Mettez vous là, monsieur Potter. Hum... il semble que vous avez reçut un coup sérieux à la tempe, un peu de repos et se sera tout bon ! Quand à vous monsieur Figg, asseyez vous là, vous saignez étrangement abondamment pour une simple blessure à la joue.

Harry s'exécuta sans un mot tandis que Hermione se demandait pourquoi la femme disait à voix haute des choses si évidente...

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda l'infirmière après quelques temps à agiter sa baguette à côté du visage de Harry.

-Contentez vous de me soignez.

-Si je vous pose la question, monsieur Figg, c'est parce qu'il y a un problème ! Vous aviez bien déjà une cicatrice à cette emplacement, n'es-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête, et Hermione s'approcha d'eux.

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi votre blessure refuse de se refermer, et même avec des Episkey le sang continu à...

Harry soupira, repoussa l'infirmière et dirigea sa baguette contre sa joue.

-**Deprimo**, prononça Harry.

Une explosion suivit tout près de son visage et Hermione recula vivement, les yeux écarquillés, avant de se précipiter sur son nouvel ami en hurlant.

-Mais t'es complètement fou !

Harry agita sa baguette, les flammes sur son visage disparurent, laissant sa peau brûlée apparaître.

-Voilà, le sang ne coule plus.

.

-Tu es un véritable malade, Figg, ne t'approche plus de nous !

-Ron, tu n'as pas à...

-Granger, tu viens avec nous. Tu parles à des poufsouffles si tu veux, mais on te laissera pas rester avec un psychopathe qui se fait exploser la gueule sans raison.

-Mais il...

-Viens on te dit !

Harry ne prêta pas la moindre attention à Weasley et Potter, et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Il regarda fixement les gargouilles, et se mordit la lèvre, se demandant quel était le mot de passe.

_Confiserie..._

Harry haussa un sourcil et répéta docilement ce que lui disait son instinct, bien que ça soit très improbable qu'un tel mot de passe soit vraiment le...

Les gargouille tournèrent, laissant place à un grand escalier en colimaçon.

…

OK...

.

-Entre, Wellan.

Dumbledore afficha un air impassible, prêt à entendre la nouvelle de la deuxième victoire de son protégé sur le mage noir.

-Mauvaise pioche, monsieur, ce n'est que moi.

Dumbledore sursauta et écarquilla les yeux en voyant qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau.

Harry Figg... ou plutôt, Harry Potter.

Avec la moitié de la joue rouge et couverte de cloque, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

-Monsieur Figg ? Qu'est-il arrivé à votre visage ?

-Peu importe, je suis venu vous dire qu'il vous faut un nouveau professeur de DCFM, monsieur Quirell n'a pas survécu à la possession de Voldemort.

-La poss...

-Ensuite, je tenais à dire que vous êtes un incompétent, et que heureusement que j'étais là, parce que votre survivant à deux mornilles n'a pas été fichu de se défendre ne serait-ce que d'un coup. Vous devriez être moins sûr de vous et arrêter de laisser des failles grosses comme des dragons pour laisser l'ennemi entrer. Sans parler de ce truc que vous cachez avec aussi peu de précaution, sans nous Quirell s'en serait emparé sans le moindre mal, si vous voulez mon avis.

Harry reprit son souffle.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde croit que la guerre est fini que les gens qui savent la vérité doivent se montrer négligents.

Harry se tue un instant, chercha si il avait tout dit, et ne trouva rien à ajouter.

-Je crois que j'ai tout dit, maintenant je vais me coucher.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10 :**

Ernie grogna dans son sommeil, tourna dans son lit, puis tomba sur le sol.

Il n'aimait pas les matins.

Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, observant le plafond du dortoir avec détachement un moment avant de se résigner à se réveiller.

Il se leva, trébucha, appela ses chaussons qui vinrent docilement s'enfiler à ses pieds (vive la magie...), se leva (à quel moment s'était-il assis ?) et fit quelques pas en dehors de son lit.

Puis ses yeux furent en face de leur trous.

Face à lui, correctement affalé dans son lit, Harry Figg dormait.

Bizarre : d'abord parce que Ernie ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer la veille, malgré tout le danger du troll et tout (Justin a dit « n'en parle à personne, ça ne regarde que Figg », donc il n'avait pas signaler son absence au préfet). Puis bizarre aussi parce que toute sa joue était brûlée et semblait douloureuse vu les froncement de sourcils réguliers du brun.

Et Ernie, le vaillant Ernie, ne put rien faire d'autre que se jeter sur le lit de son camarade pour le secouer vivement.

.

Harry rêvait qu'il courait tranquillement le long d'un arbre pour atteindre ses feuilles quand soudain quelque chose d'énorme lui atterrit sur le ventre.

Mince alors, un ours ? Un oiseau mécontent de le voir s'approcher de son nid ? Un...

_debout..._

Harry ouvrit les yeux avant de les cligner furieusement quand il se fit secouer par deux grandes mains sur ses épaules.

-Mais qu'es-ce qu'il te prend espèce de malade ?! s'exclama-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait au visage ? Tu es blessé ? Il faut aller à l'infirmerie et te soigner ! Tu veux que je prévienne Dumbledore ? Je vais rglhmmmf !

Harry avait plaquer une main sur la bouche de ton camarade de chambre et avait soupiré.

-Qu'est-ce que les humains sont bruyant le matin...

Et sur ce, Harry se laissa retomber sur son oreiller et se rendormi sur le champ, faisant fit du garçon assis sur lui.

Parce que merde, quoi, le matin c'est fait pour dormir !

.

-Granger ?

-Hum.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Hum.

Hermione était concentrée. Elle devait à tout prit réussir son coup, comme ça, elle aiderait Harry.

Comme ça il serait ami avec elle.

Comme ça elle pourra devenir une justicière.

Comme ça elle pourra commencer à défendre le monde, et Harry l'aidera !

Et si elle se débrouille bien, elle pourrait même réconcilier Harry avec Malfoy et Wellan, et comme ça ils seraient une ligue de quatre justiciers !

Ce serait totalement dément !

Mais pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'elle réussisse cette satanée potion.

_Deux gouttes de bave de véracrasse, un poil de licorne..._

…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! hurla-t-elle soudain avant de se lever d'un bond sous les regards surpris de ses camarades de dortoir.

Pas de poil de licorne.

_Pas de poil de licorne !_

Merde de merdouille de caca vert !

C'est n'importe quoi, ça, pourquoi elle n'en avait pas ? Comment ça se fait qu'elle n'avait pas ça ? Comment un super héros est censé sauver le monde sans ses super pouvoirs ou ses accessoires ?

C'est pas sérieux !

.

Hermione se glissait silencieusement le long des couloirs, allant vers les cachots dans le silence le plus complet, se fondant presque dans les ombres tant elle ne voulait pas se faire repérer.

Elle parvint devant le bureau du professeur de potion et se figea.

Problème...

Pour rentrer, elle devait crocheter la porte.

Pas de problème jusque là... à part sa morale. Les justiciers n'entraient pas par effraction.

Elle se mordit la lèvre mitigée.

L'éthique ou l'ingrédient ?

Mince mince mince, que faire ?

La porte s'ouvrit, Hermione rentra presque dans le mur pour passer inaperçu.

Le professeur Snape sortit dans une grande envolée de cape, et passa devant elle sans la voir, trop occuper à marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe.

Hermione cligna des yeux et se glissa sans attendre dans le bureau avant que la porte ne se referme.

Merci Merlin, c'était sympa comme coup de main !

.

Harry avait les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Ce n'était sûrement pas Potter, le vrai Survivant. Il était beaucoup moins puissant que lui en sortilège, en défense contre les forces du mal et en métamorphose. Sans compter que pour un héros, son sens de la justice était plutôt réduit, il n'y avait qu'à le comparer avec celui de Granger.

Il était lâche aussi, et terriblement faible.

Et Voldemort l'avait écarté de son chemin sans la moindre hésitation, alors qu'il semblait lui prêtait bien plus d'intérêts.

Alors, malgré le fait que cette révélation l'effraie à un point qu'il n'avouera jamais, il fut soudain certain que c'était lui, le véritable Survivant, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu...

Quand il entendit ses deux camarades de chambre sortir du dortoir, il se décida à se lever pour aller déjeuner. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et entra dans la grande salle en silence pour se diriger vers le coin vide de sa table.

Harry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et s'affala sur la table.

L'avantage du matin, même si c'était nul en général, c'est que Potter et Malfoy sont toujours dans le même état que lui, donc il n'a pas besoin de se forcer à se réveiller pour répondre à leur piques.

Pas ce matin, apparemment.

-T'étais où hier, Figg ?

Harry cligna des yeux, regarda Malfoy d'un air vague avant de repiquer du nez dans son assiette de bacon.

-Répond ! S'exclama le serpentard alors que tout le monde dans la Grande Salle se taisait pour les regarder.

-J'étais avec Potter, maintenant lâche moi.

La voix était lasse, il n'essayait même pas d'être autoritaire. Mais merde, quoi, le matin faut pas trop en demander !

-Pourquoi vous étiez ensemble alors qu'il y avait un troll en liberté ? Tu faisais quoi avec lui, hein ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Rien qui ne te regarde, alors maintenant tu vas me laisser déjeuner, ou je m'énerve.

-Oh, je tremble de p...

Draco Malfoy fut soudain expulsé en arrière par une poussée de magie et atterrit durement sur ses fesses, quelques mètres plus loin.

Harry se leva et se tourna vers lui, le visage toujours ennuyé et endormi.

-Je suis énervé, Malfoy. T'as deux solutions : soit tu me fous la paix, soit tu continues de me soûler et on règle ça au milieu de la Grande Salle.

Malfoy ne répondit pas, regardant quelque chose avec effarement.

Sa joue.

Merde, le sortilège de glamour était partit.

D'un coup de baguette, Harry remit sa peau lisse en place avec sa cicatrice habituelle et attrapa son assiette dans une main et son sac dans l'autre. Il contourna le sang-pur et sortit de la Grande Salle en silence.

.

-Figg ! S'exclama Hermione Granger en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

Elle se précipita vers la table des poufsouffle en le cherchant des yeux, serrant contre elle un flacon.

-Il n'est pas là, fit un grand blond assis à la table en lui souriant doucement.

La jeune intellectuelle de griffondor jura alors peu élégamment, hésitant visiblement. Puis elle afficha une mine déterminée, agrippa le bras du garçon, le releva de force avant de le trainer hors de la Grande Salle sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

-Amène moi à lui, exigea-t-elle.

-Hein ?

-Aller !

Il l'amena alors jusque devant les cuisines sans s'y arrêter, continuant jusqu'à un tableau où il murmura un mot de passe si bas que Hermione ne l'entendit pas.

Qu'importe, les super-justiciers n'écoutent pas aux portes !

Le tableau fondit comme du sable et Hermione s'y engagea, suivant le poufsouffle souriant.

Pourquoi souriait-il ? C 'était un mystère, mais il semblait que son visage avait été créé dans ce but, et elle n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer faire autre chose...

Un parfait acolyte avec un costume assortit, miam...

Bref.

-Son dortoir est là bas, fit le garçon en le désignant.

-D'accord. Quel est ton nom ?

Le garçon afficha une mine surprise avant de répondre :

-Cédric. Cédric Diggory.

-OK !

Et Hermione lui sourit en retour.

.

Harry observait sa sa joue brûlée en grimaçant.

Ce n'était vraiment pas discret, et il était difficile, voir même impossible, de tenir un sortilège glamour sur son visage éternellement, il fallait y penser en permanence pour ne pas qu'il s'arrête, et Harry était plutôt du genre distrait...

En plus ça faisait mal, et les potions anti-douleur, ça va cinq minutes, mais faut voir à pas qu'il devienne accro...

-Salut Harry !

Harry sursauta vivement et se retourna d'un coup.

Hermione se tenait dans embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain, ne semblant absolument pas gênée qu'il soit à moitié nu devant sa glace. Elle prit la parole aussitôt :

-Tiens, j'ai fait ça pour toi !

Elle lui lança un flacon rempli d'un liquide turquoise qu'il attrapa en la regardant avec surprise.

-Heu...

-C'est pour ta joue, c'est une crème dont j'ai trouvé la recette dans un très vieux grimoire, dans la bibliothèque. Elle sert à cicatriser les brûlures magiques, on l'utilise un peu dans les secteurs privés, pour les riches par exemple, mais elle n'est plus utilisée dans les infirmeries ni même à St Mangouste (c'est l'hôpital sorcier le plus connu) à cause de la raretés des ingrédients, mais finalement j'ai juste eu à remplacer des ailes de libellule gauloise par celles des mouches albinos pour que...

-Granger, viens en aux faits !

-Ça va te faire disparaître ces vilaines cloques.

Harry hésita, puis tenta un sourire timide.

Hermione Granger répondit lumineusement, comme si elle venait de sauver une pauvre veuve d'un tragique accident.

Puis Harry ouvrit la bouche :

-C'est super gentil de ta part, tu vois, mais la prochaine fois, attends que j'enfile un pantalon.

Hermione cligna des yeux, son regard descendit vers le sous-vêtement de Harry, et elle se retourna d'un bond, les joues rouge pivoine.

-Ce n'est qu'un détail ! Les justiciers ne sont pas atteints par le désir de la chaire !

Harry éclata d'un petit rire avant de se calmer puis demanda gentiment :

-Et à part les libellules gauloises, il y avait beaucoup d'ingrédients rares, pour que la fabrication soit quasiment arrêtée ?

-Oh oui, il y en a eu quelques uns qu'on ne trouverait même pas sur le Chemin de Traverse, se plaignit la griffondor.

-Et comment les as-tu obtenu ?

Silence.

-... Un... bon magicien ne dévoile jamais ses secrets...

.

Draco campait devant le dortoir des poufsouffles.

Je ne vous dirais pas comment il réussit à avoir l'emplacement de la salle commune, mais je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y a presque pas eut de sang.

À peine.

Bref, il campait, bien décidé à demander à Figg comment il s'était débrouillé pour se cramer la joue à ce point. Parce que ça se fait pas tout seul, une blessure pareille !

Et Potter ne lui aurait pas fait un coup pareil, n'est-ce pas ?

À moins que Potter soit en fait un vrai connard, sous ses airs de super-héros de la lumière se cacherait en fait un enfoiré de première qui était près à tous les coups bas pour foutre à terre ses ennemis pour leur cracher à la gueule...

Ouais, Draco était vulgaire en pensée, mais comme il était un super occulment, personne n'était au courant, donc il avait le droit, nah !

Bref, il campait et était fatigué d'attendre.

Parce que merde, quoi, on ne fait pas attendre un Malfoy ! Il va manquer le début de son cours en plus, là !

Le tableau fondit enfin, Draco se retourna vivement mais s'arrêta en voyant une griffondore lui faire face.

-Qu'est-ce que...

La fille le regardait fixement, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose mais l'arrivée de Figg la bouscula dans ses réflexions.

-Merci, Hermione, ça va vraiment m'être utile ! En plus ma cicatrice est revenue. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus beau, des cloques pareilles sur le...

Il se tut.

-Malfoy ?

-Figg, comment tu t'es fait ça, réponds moi maintenant !

Le brun leva un sourcil.

-La moindre des politesse serait de dire s'il te plaît, malotru !

Draco baissa les yeux vers la fille qui venait de parler, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la mine boudeuse et sévère.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?_

.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ?_

Non mais il se crois où, le coco, avec son ton exigeant !

-Et qui es-tu pour me parler sur ce ton ?

-La moindre des politesses serait de te présenter le premier, Malfoy, répondit Harry d'un ton froid. Et je ne te dois rien.

Il les contourna et partit alors.

Hermione soupira. Draco Malfoy et Harry Figg n'étaient pas près de s'associer, sa ligue de super-héros devra attendre un moment, de toute évidence...

-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et ne sois plus inquiet pour Harry, je lui ai fait une potion pour ses cloques !

-Je ne suis pas...

-Oui oui, allez à plus !

Et Hermione partit à la poursuite de son ami, sans plus se soucier du serpentard.

.

Lily était enragée.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'était, elle hurlait à plein poumons.

-COMMENT AVEZ VOUS OSÉ LAISSER MON FILS ÊTRE AINSI BLESSÉ ?!

-Il n'a pas été...

-IL ÉTAIT A L'INFIRMERIE ! MON FILS, DUMBLEDORE !

Albus soupira.

Lily avait toujours eu un sacré caractère, mais là, ça devenait fatiguant.

-Écoutez, Lily, votre fils a simplement reçut un coup à la tempe, et mis à part un mal de crane de quelques heures, il n'y a absolument...

-Cela suffit ! QUI ÉTAIT AVEC LUI ?!

-Pardon ?

-Je _sais _qu'il n'est pas aller chercher la pierre philosophale tout seul, c'est un garçon assez raisonnable pour ne pas prendre de risques aussi inconsidérés, alors dites moi le nom de la personne qui l'accompagnait !

Albus soupira.

Fort.

Même avec soixante-dix ans de moins, il n'aurait pas put supporter une femme avec un caractère pareil. James était vraiment courageux pour s'être marié avec une telle créature...

-C'était Harry Figg.

La femme écarquilla les yeux, puis fronça les sourcils, son visage entier s'assombrissant.

-Encore ce petit insolent...

-Écoutez... Lily ? Où allez vous, Lily ?!

.

Blaise essayait de faire ce que le petit professeur de sortilège leur avait demandé, mais le visage de Harry Figg l'intriguait. Il semblait... pensif, oui c'est cela, les yeux perdus dans le vague, une moue mélancolique et la baguette pointée vers la table sans essayer d'effectuer le sortilège.

Il était...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter les élèves et exploser la plupart des flammes qu'ils essayaient de créer depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

-Figg, suis moi immédiatement.

La professeur d'occulmentie et de sciences de l'esprit se tenait droite et fixait Figg avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la rage...

-Professeur Potter ? S'étonna le vénérable petit prof alors que la mère de Potter ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention.

-Un problème avec votre fils, madame Potter ? Demanda Figg avec beaucoup d'ironie dans la voix.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, maintenant viens !

Le poufsouffle rangea soigneusement toutes ses affaires en prenant bien son temps avant de faire un sourire insolent à la femme, puis sortir.

La porte claqua.

Blaise jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami qui regardait d'un air mauvais la porte fermée. Le jeune Malfoy soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds impeccablement coiffés avant de secouer sa baguette d'un air négligeant vers sa bougie.

Après tout, qu'es-ce que ça pouvait lui faire que Figg ai des problèmes, hein ?

_Hein_ ?

Blaise pouffa discrètement et se remit à son exercice sans un mot.

Draco était vraiment trop touché par Potter et Figg pour rester de marbre en voyant ça.

.

-Alors, professeur ? Siffla Harry en s'adossant à un des murs du couloir, refusant ainsi de la suivre jusqu'à son bureau ou ailleurs.

-Écoute, Harry... commença la femme en s'arrêtant à son tour, mais il la coupa :

-Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir permis de me parler si familièrement.

-Et moi je ne me rappelle pas de vous avoir permis d'emmener mon fils dans un endroit dangereux _et _interdit !

-Je ne lui ai pas demandé de venir, au contraire, si il n'avait pas été là ça aurait été plus simple. Wellan Potter s'est interposé entre moi et le danger, parfaitement inutile, et s'est fait assommé dès les premières secondes du combat.

Lily écarquilla les yeux, Harry continua :

-Comme je l'ai déjà raconté à Dumbledore, c'était Voldemort notre ennemi, et il a été très... clair au sujet de nous deux. Pour lui, nous n'avions que deux options : la mort ou la servitude. J'ai prit un autre choix qu'il n'avait pas précisé, j'ai détruit l'enveloppe charnelle qu'il possédait, sauvant ainsi votre _précieux _bambin.

-Vous l'avez détruit ? Couina la femme.

-Apparemment, répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

Inutile de lui dire qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment de souvenirs.

-Et mon fils dans tout cela, pourquoi l'avoir entraîné dans le danger ?

Harry serra les dents.

-Je vous rappelles, madame ''je perd la mémoire quand ça m'arrange'', que vous avez _deux _fils, et au risque de vous décevoir, c'est Wellan qui m'a suivit.

Elle ne dit rien un moment, le regardant d'un air hésitant.

-Harry...

-Taisez vous, je ne suis pas en train de me plaindre. Je ne vous demanderais pas pourquoi vous m'avez abandonné, ou pourquoi vous me méprisez depuis le premier jour. J'ai eut une vie après vous, j'ai grandit sans vous. Je ne vous dois que ma naissance, et je ne vous laisserais pas m'enlever le reste, donc on va faire un pacte.

Il inspira profondément :

-Vous oubliez complètement que je suis votre fils, vous me traitez dorénavant comme n'importe quel élève normal. En retour, je n'attaquerais jamais votre fils et le protégerais des dangers de mages noir.

-Tu ne peux pas...

-J'en suis capable, j'ai sauver votre fils une fois aujourd'hui, une autre il y a dix ans. J'en suis capable et vous me dégouttez. Maintenant, je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

La sonnerie retentit.

Bon timing.

Harry eut un sourire froid envers sa génitrice et la contourna sans état d'âme.

Il était seul, et elle n'aura aucun intérêt à ses yeux.

Jamais.

.

Derrière une des armures qui s'accumuler dans le couloir, un garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux gris inspira profondément, troublé par cette nouvelle plus que déroutante.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11 :**

Rémus se redressa, le bar s'était rapidement vidé quand avait commencé la bataille et l'adversaire de Rémus était sur le sol.

_Va-il survivre ?_ Se demanda tranquillement le loup garou.

-Vous... Vous êtes un monstre ! Bégaya le barman avec fureur

Rémus ne le contredit pas, et laissa la lumière des néons se refléter sur ses dents blanches et pointues.

La pleine lune était pour bientôt, dans quelques jours à peine, et Rémus détestait qu'on vienne le tripoter sans sa permission, surtout à cette période du mois.

Il entendit un halètement de la part de son ami le pervers, et s'autorisa un sourire sadique avant d'enfoncer profondément son pied dans la cage thoracique en lui disant :

-Bonne nuit...

Le loup garou sortit du bar en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches, quand soudain un hibou grand duc se posa sur une boite-au-lettre d'une maison qu'il longeait.

Il plongea ses yeux couleur miel dans ceux de l'oiseau et tendit la main. Il prit la lettre et l'oiseau s'envola aussitôt.

James avait besoin de lui pour quelque chose...

Rémus eut un sourire triste en pensant à ce qu'était devenu son ami. À ce que lui était devenu, lui aussi...

Et Sirius ? Que devenait-il ?

Et Peter, Peter le traître, comment vivait-il en prison ?

Peter avait toujours été quelqu'un de faible. Courageux, mais faible... Alors qu'avait été le moyen de pression qu'avait utilisé Voldemort sur Queudeveyre ? La mort ? Non, Peter n'avait pas peur de la mort, c'était autre chose... C'était forcément autre chose !

Rémus ouvrit la lettre et la lit rapidement.

-Hé toi ! Oui, toi, le gars du bar !

Rémus se retourna et observa rapidement l'homme qui lui faisait face.

De taille moyenne, physique banal, bien habillé, sûrement un riche... Rémus renifla l'air et ne ressentit aucune magie. C'était un moldu de toute évidence.

-Je t'ai vu te battre, et ça m'a intéressé. J'aime bien les mecs costaux dans ton genre. Ça te dirais un job bien payé ?

Rémus lui lança un regard froid, rangeant la lettre dans une poche intérieur de son vieux manteau.

-Désolé, une minute plus tôt ça aurait put être possible, mais j'ai le regret de te dire qu'on vient tout juste de m'embaucher.

Il passa à côté du type et lui tapota l'épaule.

-Une autre fois peut-être.

Et il disparut dans les ombres de la petite ruelle.

.

Wellan regardait son assiette fixement, la fourchette suspendue entre sa bouche et la table, perdu dans ses pensées concernant son étrange rencontre avec l'arrière du crâne du professeur Quirell.

Ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'était le comportement de Figg. Il se demandait vraiment de quelle manière il avait put se débarrasser de leur prof, pour qu'il ne soit plus qu'un cadavre fumant et ensanglanté...

Il leva un instant les yeux et regarda la table des poufsouffles. Figg mangeait encore tout seul, une ou deux place de libre de chaque côté de lui. Et un type le regardait fixement en sirotant son verre.

Wellan fronça les sourcils.

Troisième ou quatrième année, le genre de visage sur lesquelles les filles bavent d'adoration... et il fixait toujours Figg de cet air pensif bizarre...

-Wellan ? Wellaaaaaaaaaaan ! Tu ne m'écoutes pas.

-Hein ? Sursauta-t-il en se tournant vers ses amis. Ah, si si, je t'écoute... Heu, tu peux répéter, j'ai pas très bien comprit.

Seamus soupira.

-Je te demandais ce qu'il y avait entre toi et Figg.

Wellan cligna des yeux.

-Entre Figg et moi ?

-Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire, acquiesça Dean. D'une manière ou d'une autre, tu te comportes différemment avec Figg qu'avec Malfoy.

-Ah bon ?

-T'es peut-être amoureux de lui, ricana Seamus.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Wellan qui lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

-T'es vraiment con, Seamus !

Mais...

Mais si c'était vrai ? Il serait amoureux d'un gars ? D'un gars aussi con, en plus ?

Bon, un gars qui lui avait sauvé la vie, certes, mais en tuant un professeur... Un psychopathe qui se faisait exploser ses blessures pour qu'elles arrêtent de saigner, un sale poufsouffle au mauvais caractère qui ne savait pas être gentil, un taré qui pouvait porter un garçon comme Neville à bout de bras au dessus du vide sans le moindre effort, un débile qui était incapable de faire une potion sans la faire exploser, un...

Bref.

Il n'avait pas si mauvais goût, n'es-ce pas ?

En même temps, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il se comportait effectivement différemment qu'avec Malfoy. Entre Malfoy et lui il n'y avait que de la haine et du méprit. Pour Figg... il ne savait pas vraiment, et c'était peut-être ça, le sentiment... C'était peut-être de l'amour...

-Mes enfants, votre attention s'il vous plaît !

Wellan leva les yeux vers son directeur, attentif.

-Votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, monsieur Quirell, a été contraint d'arrêter de travailler. Un nouveau professeur sera engagé d'ici une semaine. Dans cette optique, tous les cours de DCFM sont suspendu.

Un cri de joie retentit dans la grande salle, les élèves étant toujours heureux d'avoir moins de cours.

Seuls quelques élèves eurent la mine sombre, les intellectuels en particulier, comme les serdaigles ou encore Hermione. Et puis deux autres garçons... Pour une toute autre raison.

.

Harry s'assit dans l'herbe avec soulagement.

_Journée fatigante..._

-Figg ?

Il sursauta et se retourna vivement.

Blaise Zabini, l'ami de Malfoy, le regardait avec surprise. Il s'assit non loin de lui sans le quitter du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Zabini ?

-Je... Je venais prendre l'air, marcher un peu, tu vois ?

-Pourquoi tu t'es assis dans ce cas ?

Le métis plongea alors ses yeux dans les siens, l'air un peu trop franc pour un serpentard, ce qui provoqua un levé de sourcil de la part de Harry.

-Parce que tu m'intrigues. Depuis la fois où tu m'as défendu dans le Poudlard express jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Qu'es-ce qui te motives au fond ? Pourquoi tu t'en prends à tout le monde mais tu ne leur fais jamais de mal directement ? Pourquoi avoir défendu un inconnu tel que moi dans le train ?

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, grimaçant.

-Quelque chose... comme la justice, l'idéal de l'égalité ou un truc du genre...

Il sourit intérieurement en pensant à Hermione. Ils étaient fait pour s'entendre dès le début, c'est sûr !

-Bon, fit Harry en claquant ses mains sur ses genoux avant de se relever. Je suis content d'avoir répondu à ta question, maintenant tu devrais retourner dans ton dortoir, il commence à faire froid à cette période !

-Mais toi tu vas où ? Demanda Zabini en se levant à son tours.

-Faire un jogging dans... heu... dans la forêt, donc ne me suis pas !

Et sur ses mots il partit en courant, bien que décidé à ne pas approcher la forêt plus que nécessaire, l'odeur lui rappelait trop « là bas », même si il n'en avait aucun souvenir clair, les odeurs comme celles ci le dégouttaient, ça il en était sur...

Un jogging... Il y a pas plus bidon, c'est sûr, mais il faut avouer qu'il fallait faire vite : hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre découvre son rapport avec les serpents ! Hermione était déjà de trop, et tout le monde n'est pas aussi ouvert d'esprit que cette fille...

Il eut l'image furtive du garçon retirant sa main en déclarant que son père lui avait interdit d'approcher le ''miraculé'', mais Harry secoua la tête.

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Ce n'est jamais le moment !

.

Blaise fixa la silhouette du garçon disparaître dans l'obscurité et soupira.

Il ne le comprenait pas. Il était terriblement intrigué par ce genre de comportement, mais il ne les comprenait pas.

Pourquoi, par Merlin, _pourquoi_ ce garçon ne se laissait-il pas simplement connaître sans protester ?

Quelle plaie...

.

Les journées se passèrent tranquillement jusqu'à ce que la semaine se termine, puis, un beau matin, le nouveau professeur arriva.

Il n'avait pas put venir plus tôt à cause de la pleine lune, mais n'avait à présent plus aucune raison de laisser les élèves faignanter.

Dans la salle des professeur, le silence était si profond qu'il aurait put crever le noyau de la terre, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore force un sourire et ne déclare :

-Mon cher Rémus, je suis tellement contant de te voir !

-Dumbledore, salua sobrement le loup garou.

Il tourna alors ses yeux doré vers son enseignante préférée et lui accorda un sourire aussi franc que doux.

-Bonjour, professeur MacGonagall.

-Maintenant tu dois m'appeler par mon prénom, Rémus.

Il lui sourit en retour et salua chacune des personne présentes dans la pièce. Puis son regard de miel se posa sur Lily Potter et tout sembla se figer.

-Bonjour Rémus, cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, dit-elle doucement avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Une odeur nauséabonde m'empêchait d'être à l'aise à chaque fois que j'étais en ta présence, Lily jolie, tu peux comprendre...

Elle pinça les lèvres.

-Comme c'est dommage, vous avez raté tous les plus grands événements de la vie de votre filleul, à cause de cette simple... odeur...

Instinctivement, Rémus montra les crocs, mais parvint à se maîtriser juste avant de commettre l'irréparable.

-Regrettable, en effet, mais je vais pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu.

.

La réunion se passa lentement mais quand enfin ils purent sortir, Lily s'empressa de rejoindre l'ancien ami de son mari pour le faire stopper.

Elle se heurta aussitôt à un regard de profond dégoût.

-Ne me touche pas.

-Écoute Rémus...

-je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire, mais c'est inutile, je n'accepterais aucune excuse, ta décision est tout bonnement inhumaine, et jamais je ne pardonnerais à une mère qui abandonne sans la moindre hésitation un de ses...

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça, monstre, alors silence.

Rémus grogna mais attendit tout de même, au cas où cette folle aurait quelque chose d'intelligent à lui faire part.

-Je t'interdis d'approcher mon fils, de lui dire quoi que ce soit sur son frère ou de t'intéresser à sa vie. Je te l'interdit en tant que mère du Survivant et...

-Mère ?

Rémus éclata de rire. Un rire froid et cynique, un rire qui la fit frissoner avant qu'il ne la regarde à nouveau, dédaigneusement cette fois.

-Tu as perdu ce titre il y a des années, Evans.

Il se retourna et partit sans un mot, laissant derrière lui une Lily rouge de rage.

.

-Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur Lupin, votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

_Loup garou..._

Harry haussa un sourcil, il ne pensait pas en rencontrer un jour.

Le corps grand et mince, les épaules musclées, des yeux dorés en amandes et un petit air mi-fatigué, mi-déterminé était en place sur son visage. Il était plutôt loin de l'image qu'il se faisait des bêtes sanguinaires dont parlent les histoires pour enfants.

Harry posa son visage dans la paume de sa main, intrigué, et attendit que le cours ne commence.

-Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des épouventards ? Demanda tranquillement le professeur.

Quelques serdaigles levèrent aussitôt la main, faisant sourire monsieur Lupin. Un sourire calme et rêveur.

-Alors mademoiselle... Chang ?

-Les épouventards sont des créatures de la nuit qui prennent l'apparence de ce que nous craignons le plus, répondit aussitôt la jeune chinoise.

-Très bien, cinq point pour serdaigle.

Aussitôt, Cho Chang et ses copines se mirent à glousser en se regardant.

-Et qui pourrait nous donner la formule permettant de le neutraliser ?

Il observa la classe puis regarda une fille de Serdaigle en demandant :

-Miss...

-Marietta Edgecombe, monsieur. C'est le sortilège Ridiculus, monsieur.

-Très bien, encore cinq point. Ce genre de cours n'est pas censé être donné aux premiers années, mais je pense que c'est un sortilège plutôt simple à exécuter avec un bon moral. Prêts ?

Harry se leva, tout comme les serdaigles.

Sa plus grande peur...

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être, il n'en savait rien. Peut-être en rapport avec ses deux ans d'absence, la cause de sa cicatrice, ou encore cet homme, Fierz...

Ils se mirent en colonne d'une manière plus ou moins organisée, ce qui fit atterrir Harry en deuxième place, devant la malle tremblante d'où sortirait bientôt l'épouventard.

Devant lui, la jeune fille brandit sa baguette et attendait, excitée comme tout bon serdaigle l'est face à une nouveauté ou à un défit, d'autant plus lorsque c'était les deux à la fois.

La malle s'ouvrit, et aussitôt un immense serpent fit face à la fille qui glapit, apeurée.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel pour un tel manque d'originalité.

-Ri... Riddiculus** !**

Rien ne se produisit, et le serpent avançait vers elle, menaçant, la faisant reculer, c'est à dire se cogner contre Harry et faire reculer les autres, les compressant les uns contre les autres.

-Allez, plus fort !

-**RIDICULUUUUUUS ! **Hurla-t-elle, faisant souffrir les oreilles de Harry.

Elle avait vraiment besoin de beugler comme ça ?

Le serpent s'enroula alors vivement sur lui même, se transformant alors en un ressort rebondissant sur le sol, faisant rire toute la classe.

La gamine partit vers le fond de la salle, satisfaite et faisant des signes surexcités à ses amies.

La créature muta alors, semblant hésité à la forme à prendre devant Harry.

Un brouillard, des yeux marrons clairs, un cris, des arbres qui défilent très rapidement sur les côtés de Harry, une femme rousse se détournant avec une moue de dégoût, le brouillard encore...

Beaucoup d'images défilaient devant lui, semblant sincèrement hésiter quand à la forme à prendre.

_Mauvais signe..._

Ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait peur de rien ou qu'il avait peur de trop de chose ?

Puis l'image se stabilisa, et les épaules de Harry se crispèrent.

Arabella Figg était pendue devant lui, un grand sourire fou au visage, des têtes de chat accrochées aux doigts et aux chevilles.

Il frissonna.

_Charmant..._

-**Ridiculus**, prononça-t-il distinctement.

La corde se cassa alors, les têtes de chats se transformèrent en petites balles qui rebondirent partout dans la salle.

Pourtant, personne ne rit, cette fois.

Harry se détourna alors, faisant fit du regard perçant du professeur, et rejoint le fond de la salle.

-Harry ?

Il se tourna vers son camarade de dortoir, Ernie, qui lui souriait gentiment. Il lui demanda doucement :

-Qui c'était ? Enfin, si c'est pas indiscret bien sûr.

-Ma tutrice, mais elle est vivante en réalité.

Le garçon hocha simplement la tête et retourna à sa conversation avec Justin.

La mort d'Arabella serait alors sa plus grande peur ?

_Mensonge, manipulation..._

Harry fit la moue. Qui manipulait qui, au juste ? Manipulait-il sa peur, ou alors on le manipulait en lui montrant cette image ?

C'était à n'y rien comprendre...

Les autres enfants défilèrent sans que Harry ne leur prête la moindre attention, jusqu'à la sonnerie où il sortit en même temps que les autres, supportant les regards étrangement appuyés que le nouveau professeur distribuait à chacun d'entre eux.

Peut-être que c'est un pervers, ou peut-être que tous les loups garous ont ce regard.

Harry eut un sourire désabusé en entendant la voix dans sa tête ricanait.

Il n'y croyait pas lui même, génial...

.

Hermione courait dans les couloirs, elle repéra enfin les premiers années de Poufsouffle sortant de leur salle et se précipita vers eux.

-Harry !

Celui ci se tourna vers elle avec surprise et la vit fondre sur lui comme un rapace.

-T'as plus cours ? Génial, suis moi j'ai quelque chose à te montrer !

Harry poussa un petit cri en se sentant tiré par la griffondore, et elle lui fit parcourir une bonne dizaine de couloirs. Quelques escaliers se déplaçant dans n'importe quel sens, une marche cassée et huit minutes plus tard, ils furent devant un tableau où une grosse dame les regardait avec un grand sourire indulgent et supérieur.

-Bouche toi les oreilles, Harry.

Il s'exécuta sans rechigné, intrigué malgré lui par ce que Hermione avait tant hâte de lui montrer.

-Caput draconis, murmura-t-elle, faisant pivoter le tableau.

Elle saisit aussitôt le bras de Harry et le traîna dans la salle commune des griffondors où tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Traîne pas, Harry ! C'est là bas, allez viens !

-Mais c'est les dortoirs des filles !

-Un problème avec sa ?

Elle répondit à sa place sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une :

-Non ? Tant mieux, aller grimpe !

Facile à dire avec l'escalier qui semblait hésiter à se transformer en toboggan sous ses pieds...

_Sans crainte_

Faisant confiance à la petite voix dans sa tête, Harry se laissa trainer, pataugeant encore un petit peu sur les marches à moitié lisse qu'il grimpait tant bien que mal.

Elle poussa la porte du dortoir des premiers années et des cris retentirent aussitôt :

-HIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Un garçon !

Harry ferma les yeux automatiquement, ne cherchant pas à savoir si elles criaient parce qu'elles étaient en sous-vêtements ou non.

-Oh, sa va, c'est qu'un poufsouffle, vous allez pas perdre votre vertu avec ça !

-Sympa, Mione, je retiens...

Il l'entendit ricaner, le traînant toujours à travers le dortoir jusqu'à s'arrêter enfin.

-Allez, nigaud, c'est pas avec les yeux fermés que tu verras ce que j'ai à te montrer !

Harry soupira et consentit à ouvrir les paupières, puis les baissa vers une sorte de petit nid de vêtements où se prélassaient trois serpents dont les couleurs variaient de vert à bleu azure.

-Tu as vu comme elles sont belles ? Elles sont venues cette nuit et se sont glissées dans mes draps, mais j'avais un peu peur de les écraser en dormant, alors je les ai mises là. Je voulais te prévenir ce matin mais j'ai oublié, alors je t'ai rien dit, mais ça pouvait plus attendre, parce qu'elles arrêtaient pas de siffler et je m'inquiétais. Tu sais pourquoi elles sont venues ? Elles ont peut-être des problèmes en forêt, j'ai regardé quels étaient les ennemis naturels de cette espèce mais...

-Parle moins vite, Hermione, c'est difficile de suivre tout ce que tu dis.

-Pourquoi elles sont là, Harry ?

Le poufsouffle haussa les épaules.

-Comment je pourrais le savoir, moi ?

-Bah, en leur demandant, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et désigna discrètement les autres filles piaillant derrières eux.

-Jamais en public, Hermione.

-Ah oui, forcément...

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant puis se détourna vivement. En deux temps trois mouvements, Harry était seul dans le dortoir, fixant la porte qui tremblait encore à cause de la force que la griffondor avait mise à la refermée.

Derrière le bois, il pouvait entendre les couinements des autres filles, craignant apparemment qu'il fouille dans leur affaires intimes.

Leur affaires _intimes _!

Yerk !

Il s'accroupit devant les reptiles, le visage assez près d'eux pour qu'il puisse chuchoter, et se mit à siffler :

-_E__t bien mes jolies, que faites vous iccci ?_

_-Femelle deux pattes nous manquaient..._ répondirent deux serpents dans un unique sifflement.

Le troisième se redressa, fixant Harry, puis s'enroula autour de son cou. Il alla jusqu'à son oreille où il siffla d'un air suppliant :

-_Amène nous à manger, fougère d'automne... nous avons sssi faim..._

Harry grimaça sous la chatouille avant de sourire en entendant le nom.

Au début, il n'avait pas comprit en quel honneur il avait été nommé comme ça, mais après quelques explications pas très clair des serpents, il avait comprit que c'était en fait son odeur.

Il ne savait pas si les fougères d'automne sentaient différemment que pendant les autres saison, mais tous les serpents l'avaient nommé de la même manière, donc bon...

-Alors Harry ? Demanda Hermione en rentrant dans le dortoir, seule.

-Elles sont revenues pour toi, et maintenant elles ont faim.

-Oh, je vois ! Elles veulent quoi à manger ?

-Une souris, ça me parait évident, déclara Harry.

Il se mordit soudain la joue. Il aurait du le dire différemment, Hermione allait sûrement être dégoûtée par...

-Oui, bien sûre, je suis bête, je l'ai lu en plus ! Dis, tu sais comment je pourrais trouvé des souries vivantes ? Non ? Bah, c'est pas grave, j'imagine que le professeur Snape en aura sûrement dans son laboratoire. Tu restes ici ? Tant mieux, à tout à l'heure.

Harry cligna des yeux, la porte se referma derrière Hermione.

Ah, c'est vrai, la justice et les anti-préjugés... il aurait dut y penser...

Mais maintenant, faudrait quand même qu'il sorte. Elle est bien mignonne Hermione a faire les questions réponses, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'intérêt à rester planté comme ça au milieu d'un dortoir féminin.

.

Wellan sourit, satisfait de son niveau en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal plus qu'acceptable.

Il était même sacrément doué !

-Partez devant, les mecs, je vous rejoins.

-Très bien, à tout à l'heure ! Répondit Ron en sortant en compagnie de ses autres compagnons de dortoirs.

Une fois seul dans la salle, Wellan s'approcha timidement du professeur Lupin.

Rémus Lupin, son parrain...

Son parrain qui n'était jamais venu le voir, qu'il ne connaissait que des rares visite qu'il rendait à son père.

-Wellan ? Ça m'étonne que tu viennes me voir.

Le garçon fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Évidement qu'il vient, puisqu'il est son parrain ! N'est-ce pas la moindre des choses ?

-Parce que je représente rien pour vous ?

-Non, répondit tranquillement Rémus Lupin. Mais pour la simple raison que ta mère m'a interdit de te parler, de t'approcher, de te regarder et presque même de te sentir. Je pensais simplement qu'elle en avait fait de même avec toi.

Wellan, n'en revenant pas, secoua la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa mère ai put demander une chose pareil, ni pourquoi.

-Non, elle ne m'a rien dit de tel.

L'adulte eut un sourire amer et lui désigna son bureau d'un geste du menton.

-Rentre, on sera plus confortable pour parler...

-D'après les dires de ton père, commença tranquillement Rémus, tu serais au courant de l'existence de ton frère.

Wellan hocha la tête.

-Que sais-tu exactement ?

-Pratiquement rien, je n'ai pas réussi à avoir une vrai conversation avec mon père, maman nous interrompt tout le temps... je sais juste qu'il est sûrement plus âgé que moi parce que le choixpeau le connaissait avant de me rencontrer, et que ma mère a convaincu mon père de l'abandonner. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus.

Lupin hocha la tête.

-En gros, pas grand chose. Mais c'est intéressant de savoir qu'il est à Poudlard, tu me facilites la tache.

-Vous le recherchez ?

-Évidemment, puisque je suis l'ami de ton père.

Wellan fronça les sourcils. Il aidait à retrouver son frère, mais pas à connaître mieux son propre filleul ?

Lupin se levait pour aller ouvrir la porte sans lui jeter un seul regard, mais il ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Alors, les poings crispés sur ses cuisses, Wellan s'exclama tout d'un coup :

-Dites moi tout ce que vous savez !

Lupin ne répondit pas, il observa l'air déterminé du griffondor. Un fin sourire indescriptible se forma sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne réponde tranquillement :

-Tu devrais aller en cours, il ne faut pas que tu arrives trop en retard.

Rageur d'être traité de la sorte par son parrain, Wellan se leva vivement et partit, le port fier mais les poings tremblants.

.

Rémus regarda Wellan partir avec un étrange pincement au cœur.

Ce pauvre garçon avait bien trop hérité de sa mère. Il espérait juste que James pourrait prendre une plus grande part dans sa personnalité...

* * *

_Juste un petit mot pour la fin : je ne pense pas que le mot de passe soit toujours caput draconis en novembre, mais je n'avais pas le bouquin sous la main pour vérifier, donc désolé pou__r ça... J'espère que ça vous a plu !_


End file.
